The Tattoo
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "¿Un tatuaje? ¿Acaso estás loca, Granger? Espera, ya sé, Satán te ha poseído, no eres tú misma en este momento, ¿Verdad?" "¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Vete a la mierda". Draco observó su precioso trasero alejarse de él. Hermione Granger nunca, pero nunca, maldecía. Nunca, jamás. Y lo acababa de mandar a la mierda. "¡Espera, Granger! Te haré el tatuaje. Ven conmigo."
1. Chapter 1

**The Tattoo**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias. Pertenece a .

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Hermione sabía que aquello era una estupidez. Sabía que su padre la asesinaría en cuanto llegara a casa y que su madre la amenazaría con expulsarla de la casa.

Sabía que sus vecinos la etiquetarían con crueldad.

_Otra loca más…_

Y poco le importaba, también.

Por eso fue que entró a aquel bar, estrujándose los dedos y mordiéndose los labios mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

Ella nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel. Allí solo venía la _otra mitad. _

Los chicos malos, los rebeldes, las chicas 'sin rumbo', como solía llamarlas su madre.

Y ahora ella, hija del reverendo, una niña ejemplar del pueblo, caminaba hacia la barra del Hunter Bar, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar que podía hasta sentir las miradas de todos allí clavadas en su menuda figura.

"¿Dis-disculpa?" Murmuró, y la enorme figura de un muchacho se giró hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ese era Neville, uno de los peores. Alto, delgado, pero más fuerte que un jugador de lucha libre y tatuado hasta el trasero. Podía ser increíblemente simpático cuando se lo proponía.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras recorría a Hermione con la mirada.

"Hermione Granger, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" Farfulló, entre divertido y completamente azorado.

"No tengo idea." Susurró Hermione.

¿Porque estoy harta de mi vida? ¿Aburrida? ¿Vacía?

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces?" Neville se inclinó sobre la barra, mientras miraba a la niña Granger, siempre tan obediente y tranquila, casi temblando allí, en medio de toda esa gente tan diferente a ella.

"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje." Soltó Hermione valientemente, y se permitió felicitarse en silencio por su muestra de arrojo.

"¿Un tatuaje?"

"Sí, eso." Neville soltó una carcajada, y Hermione le frunció el ceño de inmediato. "¿Qué?" Espetó, molesta.

"Oh, nada, nada, es sólo que… Olvídalo. ¡Draco!" Hermione pegó un salto cuando llamó a gritos a su amigo, sin siquiera dejar de mirarla.

Desvió sus ojos marrones hacia una escalera detrás de la barra, por donde el infierno personal de su padre y de todo el pueblo en realidad, apareció.

Chaqueta de cuero, botas y jean negro, cabellos rubios, rebeldes ojos grises.

Perfecto.

O eso es lo que Hermione pensaba.

La castaña sabía que si alguna vez alguien se enteraban sobre quién era el protagonista de todos sus sueños, la desterrarían.

Bueno, no, pero sí la rechazarían.

En Hogsmeade no había lugar para dudas. O estabas del lado de los 'puros', gente cerrada de mente, frustrada y anticuada, quienes tenían como mayores enemigos al Diablo, los gays y los negros, o estabas del lado de los rebeldes.

En su mayoría jóvenes hartos de una vida de privaciones. Sexo, vicios, tatuajes, malas palabras y estupideces ilegales.

En este último grupo se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el amor platónico de Hermione desde que tenía memoria.

Draco había vivido toda su infancia a sólo una calle de la castaña. Jugaban juntos de pequeños, pero con el correr de los años, Hermione había visto cómo sus caminos se dividían cada vez más.

Ella hizo todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Él hizo todo lo que le prohibían hacer.

Hacía años que Draco se había mudado de su hogar de la infancia, pero Hermione lo veía pasar de vez en cuando en su moto, siempre vestido de negro, siempre fumando, siempre con su típica fachada de chico malo. Era una decepción para sus padres, y para el pueblo entero.

"¿Qué mierda hace Hermione Granger aquí?" El cobrizo la observó desde su casi dos metros de altura, frunciendo el ceño.

Ah, ¿Había olvidado decirlo? Draco Malfoy la odiaba.

Hermione no tenía idea del porqué, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Como buena cristiana que era (o quería ser), nunca respondía a sus provocaciones, y siempre lo ignoraba, pero la constante mirada de reproche que Draco le dedicaba no desaparecía nunca.

"Quiere hacerse un tatuaje." Comentó Neville divertido, todavía sin girarse hacia su amigo.

Draco se acercó a la barra, e imitó la posición de Neville.

Ambos miraron a la pequeña castaña desde su superior altura, haciéndola sentir un pequeño insecto.

"Estás jodiendo." Draco soltó una carcajada burlona, y Hermione torció el gesto.

_Acostúmbrate, Granger, todo el mundo maldice aquí, por todo, todo el tiempo._

Hermione no entendía por qué aquella gente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de inmiscuir la palabra 'mierda', 'maldito' o cualquiera de sus derivados en cualquier oración que dijeran, siempre.

"Nop. Se quiere hacer un jodido tatuaje."

"¿Acaso estás loca, Granger? Espera, ya sé, Satán te ha poseído, no eres tú misma en este momento, ¿Verdad?" Se burló el precioso cobrizo, y Hermione apretó los labios.

"¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Vete a la mierda. Y olvídate del estúpido tatuaje." Más enfadada que nunca, Hermione se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a hacer una teatral salida.

_Oh, cielos, lo siento, soy tan mala. ¿Cómo pude haberlo mandado a la mier… allí? Me siento tan bien, pero no debería hacerlo._

Draco, por otro lado, se quedó mirando el pequeño trasero de la castaña marcharse, ignorando las risotadas de Neville a su lado.

Hermione Granger nunca, pero nunca, maldecía. Nunca, jamás.

Y lo acababa de mandar a la mierda.

No era la primera vez que una chica lo mandaba a la mierda, pero esa era Hermione Granger.

Hermione Te-ignoraré-como-si-no-existieras Granger.

Reaccionó un segundo antes de que Hermione abriera la puerta del bar, y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

"¡Espera, Granger!" Llegó a su lado justo cuando la castaña había abierto la enorme puerta de madera sólo unos centímetros, y Draco apoyó una mano en ella, cerrándola de golpe, haciendo a Hermione saltar en su lugar, y de paso, quedando muy cerca de ella.

"¿Qué?" Farfulló Hermione, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

"Te haré el tatuaje. Ven conmigo." Sin darle tiempo a responder, Draco tomó la pequeña mano de Hermione y la arrastró junto a él hacia detrás de la barra, y luego hacia las escaleras, ignorando los cuchicheos que se oían detrás y las risotadas de Neville.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando llegó al segundo piso.

Ella se esperaba un antro en tonos negros y rojos, algo sucio y desordenado. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo como aquello.

"Esto se parece mucho a un hospital." Susurró, y Draco la miró de reojo.

"Somos rebeldes, no sucios. Se necesita de mucha higiene para hacer un tatuaje, sino podrías contraer una infección." Le informó, al tiempo que se despojaba de su chaqueta de cuero, quedando solo con una playera negra con letras grises, que dejaba ver sus musculosos bíceps y un par de sus tatuajes.

"Oh." Hermione no pudo formular nada más, y se quedó allí, mirando las paredes blancas, los botecitos de alcohol en gel y diferentes desinfectantes, las agujas y demás herramientas esterilizadas a su alrededor.

"¿Qué vas a tatuarte?" Preguntó Draco, mientras levantaba un cuaderno de dibujo entre sus finos dedos, y la miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Son tres pequeñas aves."

"¿Aves?" El cobrizo alzó una ceja, y sus ojos brillaron burlones. Inmediatamente, Hermione se puso a la defensiva, y Draco notó su cambio de actitud, porque levantó ambas manos en el aire, todavía sosteniendo el cuaderno en una. "No me burlo, para nada."

"Bien." Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió creerle, y Draco le señaló un sillón blanco en una esquina.

"Siéntate allí. Yo dibujaré las aves y tú me dirás si te gustan o no, ¿bien?" La castaña obedeció, y lo miró a su vez mientras él se sentaba frente a una mesa y comenzaba a garabatear sobre el cuaderno. "¿Serán pequeños verdad?"

"Sí." Murmuró Hermione, sin despegar la mirada de las facciones concentradas del cobrizo.

"¿En dónde será?"

"Aquí." Hermione levantó una mano para tocarse la clavícula y el hombro, y Draco apartó la mirada del cuaderno para observar su movimiento.

Hermione lo vio tragar saliva, y asentir sin decir nada antes de volver a concentrarse en su dibujo, y no entendió el porqué de la expresión alarmada del cobrizo.

La muchacha siguió observando a Draco dibujar, pudiendo mirarlo por primera vez sin temor a ser descubierta.

No debía haber hombre más bello que aquel, decidió finalmente.

La forma en la que fruncía los labios y entrecerraba los ojos con concentración, el pequeñísimo ceño que se formaba en su normalmente despreocupado rostro, le fascinaron. Hermione desplazó su mirada hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, grandes, de dedos largos, uñas limpias y muy hábiles.

_Las cosas que debe ser capaz de hacer con esas manos…_

Oh, no, cambio de dirección.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ruborizada por sus propios pensamientos, y dando gracias al cielo porque nadie podía oírlos.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una muchacha tan mal pensada? Su madre la obligaría a rezar durante horas sin parar si lo supiera.

"Ven aquí." Hermione dejó de mirar finamente a la pequeña botella de alcohol cuando la ronca voz de Draco llegó a sus oídos, y acercó a él para mirar por sobre su hombro el dibujo de los tres pequeños pajarillos dibujados sobre el cuaderno.

Eran perfectos. Eran lo que ella siempre se había imaginado.

"Sí, esos." Susurró. "Son perfectos."

Draco asintió, satisfecho, y arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, comenzando a traspasar el dibujo sobre el papel de calcar.

"Bien, ve yendo a la camilla." Hermione se acercó a la gran camilla blanca son dudas. "Y quítate la ropa." ¡¿Qué?! Draco reparó en la expresión horrorizada de la castaña, y la miró con impaciencia. "Sólo la remera, Granger, ¿Cómo esperas que te tatúe si no? No seas tan malditamente mojigata." Esto último lo masculló, y Hermione le frunció el ceño molesta.

Ella no era ninguna mojigata.

Bien, sí lo era, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Ya lo había decidido.

Dejando a Draco con la boca abierta, la muchacha tomó ambos bordes de su playera rosa pastel y se la quitó se un tirón, quedando frente a Draco con nada más que su sostén blanco con pequeños corazones diseminados sobre él.

Draco no podía apartar la mirada del torso semi-desnudo de Hermione.

Tantos años soñando con eso, y allí la tenía, frente a él, tan vulnerable, inocente y preciosa como siempre. Y semi-desnuda.´

¡Vamos! Esa era Hermione. La misma Hermione con la que jugaba de niño, y la misma Hermione que lo ponía de los nervios con aquel aire de paz interior y de resignación hacia el mundo y hacia su propia vida que la rodeaba.

Ella simplemente no debería provocar ese efecto en él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y tragando saliva con fuerza, Draco se obligó a sí mismo a volver la mirada al dibujo.

Hermione, inspirando hondo e ignorando la mirada con la que Draco recorrió su cuerpo unos segundos antes, se subió de un salto a la camilla, y se recostó sobre ella, juntando las manos sobre su vientre.

"Bien." Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione, para luego apoyar el babes carbónico sobre la nívea piel de la castaña. "¿Allí es donde lo quieres?" Hermione asintió, y el cobrizo tomó un algodón con alcohol para esparcirlo sobre el papel y grabar el dibujo sobre la piel de Hermione. "Eres mayor de edad, ¿Verdad?"

"Tengo diecinueve años, Draco." El cobrizo ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

"¿Dolerá?" Susurró la castaña unos segundos después, mientras observaba a Draco metiendo una aguja nueva dentro de la máquina tatuadora y poniéndose un par de guantes de látex.

El cobrizo le echó una mirada a su inesperado cliente, y sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar los rasgos de Hermione, que ahora lo miraba con terror.

"Sólo un poco, al principio" Susurró, y prendió la máquina con una mano mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel con la otra. "¿Lista?" Hermione asintió. "Inspira hondo." La castaña obedeció, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el primer pinchazo sobre su piel.

"No duele tanto." Murmuró, envalentonada, luego de un minuto.

Draco le respondió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

"¿Por qué las aves?" Preguntó en un momento dado el cobrizo, mientras reunía toda su fuerza interior para ignorar la forma en la que su ante brazo rozaba constantemente el pecho de Hermione durante el proceso.

"Libertad, supongo."

"¿Libertad?" Draco no pudo evitar el tono burlesco de sus palabras, y Hermione bufó.

"Libertad que me fue negada todo este tiempo. La que pretendo conseguir de ahora en más."

Draco asintió, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hermione Granger se convertiría en una rebelde, ah?" Comentó, y Hermione soltó una risita.

"Tampoco comenzaré a fumar, emborracharme y maldecir cada tres palabras, Malfoy."

"¿Ah, no?" Draco sabía que no. Era Hermione, por todos los cielos, él odiaría verla fumando, borracha y maldiciendo. Hermione era un pequeño ángel. Su pequeño ángel. "¿Y cómo pretendes lograr esa libertad?"

"Principalmente, me iré de aquí en cuando reúna el dinero."

Draco sonrió. Él venía soñando con lo mismo desde los quince años. A sus veintiuno, ya estaba bastante cerca de lograrlo.

"¿A dónde irás?"

"No tengo idea." Hermione sonrió. "Nueva York, quizás. Un lugar muy lejos, en donde la gente no te condene a ir al infierno por cada cosa diferente que hagas."

"Me parece genial."

"¿Tú nunca pensaste en irte?" Hermione se sentía en el cielo.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba manteniendo una conversación con Draco Malfoy, una conversación en serio, sin burlas o comentarios con doble sentido por parte del rubio. Aparte de eso, el constante roce de la piel del rubio contra su seno la escandalizaba y la volvía loca al mismo tiempo.

"Todo el tiempo. Lo lograré, estoy cada vez más cerca." Comentó satisfecho, y alejó la tatuadora de la piel de Hermione durante un instante para sonreírle.

Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar durante un segundo.

Hermione siempre había adorado la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy. Cuando sonreía, dejaba de lado su fachada de chico malo, y parecía un chico mucho más jovial. Parecía un adolescente de nuevo.

El intercambio de sonrisas sólo duró un instante, luego, Draco se mordió el labio y volvió a concentrarse en el tatuaje.

Pensaba que ya había olvidado a Hermione Granger, de verdad creía haberlo hecho. Pero evidentemente, aquellos enormes ojos chocolates que siempre lo miraban como si esperaran algo de él lo seguían volviendo loco.

"¿Qué dirán tus padres sobre esto?"

"Querrán asesinarme. Realmente, ya ha dejado importarme lo que piensen." Murmuró Hermione, y Draco le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Hecho." Dos minutos más tarde, Draco separó su mano de Hermione, y le sonrió con picardía.

Hermione emitió un pequeñísimo gritito de entusiasmo y se puso de pie con rapidez, caminando derecho hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo en la otra punta de la habitación.

Draco se quitó los guantes de látex y sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Su cuerpo siempre había sido muy pequeñito. Tanto que parecía una niña al lado de él, y Draco adoraba eso. Sus jeans eran algo grandes para ella, pero sus preciosas piernas todavía lograban lucirse.

Draco se acercó hacia ella por detrás.

Hermione estaba mirando el tatuaje con los ojos como platos, y una pequeña sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su sonrosado rostro.

"Este es mi favorito" Draco pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione, y señaló uno de los pequeños pajarillos que volaban sobre la clavícula de la muchacha.

"Los adoro a los tres." Respondió Hermione con una sonrisita, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco en el espejo.

Ambos sintieron como sus pulmones quedaban sin aire, y Draco actuó sin siquiera pensar.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la cintura de Hermione y la hizo girar en sus brazos.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración acelerada, y Draco supo que no podría detenerse.

Agachando la cabeza, tomó los labios de Hermione con los suyos, haciendo lo que hacía años quería hacer.

Draco sabía delicioso, a tabaco y menta, decidió Hermione, mientras sentía su lengua moverse tímidamente contra la del cobrizo.

Era su primer beso. Su primer beso y se lo había dado a Draco Malfoy.

_Y no me arrepiento._

Draco besó a Hermione siendo todo lo delicado que podía. Sabía que era el primer beso de la castaña, y no porque alguien se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque era evidente en la forma tímida en la que Hermione abría la boca y se entregaba a él, legándole el control.

"¿Eso era lo que querías?" Preguntó Draco en un murmullo contra los labios sonrosados de Hermione en cuanto se separaron.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Siempre me miras con esos enormes ojos que tienes como esperando algo de mí, como si estuvieras deseando que hiciera algo. ¿Era eso?"

Hermione no podía encontrar la voz, así que asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto está sangrando. Ven." Hermione miró al cobrizo fuera de lugar cuando él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

"¿Qué cosa sangra?" Preguntó, todavía confundida.

"El tatuaje, nena." Draco señaló con la cabeza hacia su clavícula y Hermione se miró con el ceño fruncido.

Era cierto, estaba todo lleno de sangre.

Draco limpió su clavícula con algodón, y luego se dedicó a cubrir el tatuaje con una pequeña venda.

"Deberás poner algo de crema cicatrizante sobre él durante unas semanas. Quizás una costra se forme sobre él, no la arranques." Murmuraba mientras terminaba de cubrirlo, y Hermione se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

El ruido de unas pisadas subiendo hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la escalera, y en un solo movimiento Draco alcanzó su chaqueta de cuero, que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla, y la envolvió alrededor de Hermione posesivamente.

La castaña soltó una risita, y metió las manos por las mangas, que obviamente le quedaban enormes, antes subirle el cierre.

"¡Draco!" Una rubia, altísima y hermosa, apareció en la habitación, sonriéndole a Draco ampliamente.

"Luna, podría asesinarte ahora mismo, ¿Dónde mierda has estado todo este tiempo?" El cobrizo se acercó a la perfecta rubia con rapidez, y la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

"Cállate, imbécil, yo debería asesinarte a ti, Neville me contó sobre lo de tu arresto, ¿180 kilómetros por hora, Draco? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un maldito suicida?"

Draco soltó una carcajada, sin apartar a la rubia, Luna, mientras ella apartaba un par de mechones de cabello color bronce que habían caído sobre el rostro del muchacho.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. No tenía idea de quién era Luna, pero aquel gesto lució tan íntimo que Hermione estuvo casi segura de que ellos eran novios.

Entonces, ¿Por qué la habría besado Draco?

Y la respuesta le rompió el corazón.

Porque ellos eran así. Todos allí eran así. Andaban con muchas chicas a la vez, se acostaban con quien se les ocurría.

¿Habría Draco querido hacer lo mismo con ella?

Más enfadada que nunca, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y se puso torpemente su playera, caminando decidida en dirección a la escalera.

Ni siquiera se volteó cuando Draco la llamó por su nombre, y bajó al primer piso a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué tal el tatuaje, castaña?" Neville estaba apoyado en la barra, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Perfecto." Masculló Hermione, pasando junto a él rápidamente, y saliendo del bar todavía más rápido.

Estaba caminando hacia su casa, a solo un par de metros del bar, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo, cuando Draco la tomó por el codo y la obligó a voltearse.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, confuso. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Quise irme, eso es todo." Masculló Hermione, evasiva, mientras se separaba del tacto del muchacho.

"¿Eso es todo?" Repitió Draco, molesto. "Y una mierda."

"Suéltame."

"No hasta que me digas que mierda es lo que sucedió allí arriba."

"¡Sólo quise darte tiempo a solas con tu novia, eso es todo! Ahora, no molestes más." En cuanto Hermione intentó girarse, Draco la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y la apoyó contra la pared de cemento en medio de la acera, dejándola a su altura. "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Novia?" Hermione se revolvió en sus brazos, y Draco se pegó a ella como una lapa, dejándola sin aire. "Luna no es mi maldita novia, Hermione."

"Oh, sí, claro." Comentó sarcásticamente la pequeña castaña.

"Es la verdad. Luna es la novia de Neville."

"No es cierto."

Draco, completamente exasperado, no pudo hacer más que invadir la boca de Hermione con la suya, dándole un beso mucho más demandante, posesivo y brusco que el anterior.

Hermione, a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar corresponderle.

"Sí, lo es." Murmuró Draco contra sus labios en cuanto se separaron, casi sin aire. "Te quiero, Hermione. Te he querido y deseado durante años, y nunca te hubiera robado tu primer beso si eso no fuera verdad."

"Ese no fue mi primer-

"No intentes negarlo, cariño. Sé que lo fue" Hermione bufó, avergonzada. "Y me fascina que lo haya sido."

"¿De verdad?" Draco asintió con la cabeza, todavía pegado a ella, y Hermione le frunció levemente el ceño. "Si me has querido durante tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué siempre parecías odiarme?"

"Nena, nunca te odié. Sólo estaba enfadado. Enfadado al saber que nunca podría estar contigo, de que eras demasiado perfecta, demasiado buena para mí. Intenté olvidarte de un millón de maneras diferentes y nunca lo logré, y lo peor es que cuando intentaba hacerte reaccionar frente a mí de alguna manera tú solo me ignorabas. Detestaba que me ignoraras…"

Hermione lo observó con los ojos como platos durante unos segundos.

"Eres un idiota."

"Lo sé."

"Si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías hace tiempo, Draco, todo habría sido diferente. Pensaba que me odiabas y no entendía por qué."

Draco sacudió la cabeza negativamente, sonriendo.

"Te adoro, Hermione."

"Y yo a ti, Malfoy."

"Di que sí."

"¿A qué?"

"Sé mi novia."´

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, mientras se perdía en los preciosos pozos color esmeralda de Draco.

"Bien, lo seré, pero-"Draco había comenzado a sonreír, pero volvió a ponerse serio en un segundo. "No seré como todas esas otras chicas con las que sueles salir, ¿Entendido? No me convertiré en un desastre, no dejaré que hagas lo que se te ocurra conmigo y por supuesto que no te compartiré." Terminó la castaña muy seriamente, y Draco le sonrió con ternura.

Cuándo la adoraba…

"Posesiva. Me gusta." Murmuró pícaramente mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre los labios entreabiertos de su ahora novia. "Acepto todas las condiciones, señorita."

"Entonces todo está perfecto, señor…" Murmuró Hermione, antes de acercar su rostro todavía más al de Draco, buscando un beso más profundo.

Draco no dudó en complacerla.

"¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?" Ambos se vieron obligados a separarse cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención, y se giraron para mirar a la regordeta señora Jorkins, la más grande cotilla del pueblo, que los miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

"Hola, señora Jorkins." Saludó Hermione, divertida ante la expresión de la señora mayor.´

"¿Draco…Malfoy?"

"Ese soy yo." Comentó el muchacho, rodeando el cuello de Hermione con un brazo y sonriéndole impertinentemente a la señora.

Bertha Jorkins los observó de hito en hito unos segundos, y luego se giró sobre sus talones y salió pitando de allí.

Draco soltó una carcajada, mientras Hermione suspiraba y apoyaba su frente contra el pecho de su novio.

"Mi madre se enterara de esto en menos de un minuto."´

"Oh, estoy seguro de que mi suegra estará encantada con la noticia."

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Era un vicioso, pervertido, mal hablado, impertinente e imbécil.

Pero era suyo, y lo adoraba.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Hola! Esta historia la escribí hace un par de semanas y recién ahora la volví a abrir para corregirla. Espero que les guste, a mí me gustó bastante. Un millón de gracias por leerme, y por sus reviews, si les dan ganas de dejar alguno, me hacen felizzzz.**

**Un beso enorme para todas, Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Esta es mi historia favorita de FanFiction, creo que es extremadamente perfecta, amo a la escritora!

Preferí poner a Draco porque, bueno, no sabía a quién elegir entre él y Ron, y como el personaje principal es un poco… obscuro, preferí a Draco. Pero si les ayuda, piensen en algo así como una aleación de los dos… :)

Dejen reviews si les gustó, como es pequeña, espero poder acabarla muy pronto!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tattoo**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Wendell=Padre

Monica=Madre

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

"¿Hermione?"

"Hola, mamá..." La joven castaña dejó cuidadosamente las llaves sobre la mesita del impecable recibidor, y caminó lentamente hacia la sala del té en la cual su madre pasaba el setenta por ciento de su tiempo.

"A que no sabes quién acaba de pasar por aquí." Comentó su madre con voz estridente, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

En la habitación no había televisores. En toda la casa no había televisores, pues lo televisores eran otro invento más del diablo para presentárseles, por supuesto.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Hermione tontamente, pues obviamente sabía quién había sido.

Hacía ya tres horas y media que había salido de su casa, y algo así como dos horas y media desde que era novia de Draco Malfoy. Luego de su inesperada declaración, Draco la había llevado a por un helado, algo gracioso, pues el tipo de salida que él preferiría era a por una cerveza. Pero él conocía bien a la castaña, y Hermione seguramente arrugaría su pequeña nariz y lo miraría con desconfianza apenas sintiera el olor a alcohol que impregnaba el bar al cual solía ir.

"Bertha Jorkins. ¿Quieres saber qué me dijo?" Monica Granger por fin se dignó a mirar a su hija, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada, llena de reproche. "Que tú andabas besuqueándote con Draco Malfoy cerca de ese bar horrible en el que trabaja." Respondió sin esperar respuesta de su hija, que pasaba el peso de un pie al otro, incómoda, parada bajo el marco de la puerta. "Le dije que era mentira, que estaba delirando. ¡Mi hija no anda besuqueándose, y mucho menos con Draco Malfoy, por todos los cielos!"

"Mamá-

"Pero insistió tanto en que era verdad que tuve que creerle. Ahora quiero que tú seas sincera conmigo, Hermione. ¿Es verdad?"

La castaña bufó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

"Sí."

Monica Granger, una mujer sumamente infeliz y sexualmente frustrada, escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como la humillación se cernía sobre ella.

¿Qué diría su esposo? ¿Sus amigas? ¿El pueblo? ¿Por qué su hija le hacía esto?

"¿Por qué me haces esto, Hermione? ¿Es para castigarnos por no haberte comprado esa computadora?"

La muchacha alzó ambas manos al cielo, y bufó con más fuerza.

"¡Por supuesto que no, mamá! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Acaso fui una mala madre?" Preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hija, a la cual sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, de frente.

"No tiene nada que ver contigo, mamá."

"¿¡Entonces qué sucede!?"

"¡Sucede que estoy enamorada!" Y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger le gritó a su madre. Le gritó con fuerza, descargando la frustración que sentía debido a las actitudes extremistas que Monica había tenido para con ella todos esos años. "¡Me enamoré, mamá!"

"¿E-Enamorada?"

"Sí, mamá. Enamorada. Pero seguramente tú no sabes lo que es eso, ¿Verdad? Claro que no." Hermione sabía que entre sus padres podría haber respeto, quizás algo de cariño, pero nunca, nunca amor.

"¿De Draco Malfoy?" Monica abrió los ojos como platos y luego, inesperadamente y dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida, comenzó a llorar.

Y no fueron simplemente lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, fue un llanto ronco y profundo, que la hizo caer de nuevo sobre el sillón color beige, y cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

"¿Qué sucede contigo, mamá?" Hermione la observaba con cierta precaución desde lejos, consternada.

"Mira lo que te ha hecho. Me has gritado, tu nunca gritas y me has gritado ahora. Es por él. Ese chico del demonio te arrastrará hacia su oscuridad. Te he perdido, he perdido a mi hija." Hermione rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que su madre dijera lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mamá, por favor, no digas idi-" Hermione se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que si soltaba un insulto en aquel momento su madre probablemente terminaría de enloquecer. "-Tonterías."

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo." Sollozó Monica, y ambas, madre e hija, se quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Wendell había llegado, y eso no era algo bueno.

Hermione inspiró hondo y juntó valor, preparando su mejor cara de póker para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Y por supuesto, sucedió lo que ella se esperaba. Su madre le contó sobre la horrible manera en la que se había enterado de lo que sucedía, de cómo Hermione le había gritado, y de sus sospechas sobre la transformación de su adorable niña en una prostituta. Y Wendell Granger, siempre fiel a su papel, le soltó uno de sus sermones sobre el infierno y los castigos, para luego quitarle su celular y enviarla a su habitación.

"Sólo quería decirte algo antes de ir a dormir." Comenzó su madre apenas irrumpió en la habitación de su hija a eso de las nueve de la noche. "Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero no deberías hacerlo, porque es por tu bien, pequeña. No volverás a ver a ese chico." Hermione abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba a mirar a su madre.

"Tú no decidirás eso."

"Claro que lo haré. Ese chico te arruinará la vida, te corromperá, tú te mereces mucho más que eso."

"¿Qué se supone que me merezco, mamá? ¿A Michael Corner?" Preguntó irónica la castaña, y su madre la censuró con la mirada.

"No uses ese tono. Y Michael Corner es un chico respetable y bueno, no como ese chico descarriado que dices amar."

"Draco no es ningún 'chico descarriado', Monica, ni ningún seguidor del diablo o nada por el estilo. Que tenga formas de pensar diferentes a la tuya no lo convierte en nada de eso."

"¿Escuchas lo que dices? Ya te ha convencido." Monica sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Nunca más volverás a verlo, no lo permitiremos."

"Tengo diecinueve años, no puedes prohibirme eso."

"Pero vives en mí casa, y aquí mis normas se respetan. No quiero a Draco Malfoy en mi vida, ni en la tuya. Esto es todo." La puerta se cerró de un portazo, e Hermione gruñó, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Iría Draco a buscarla? ¿Seguiría con ella a pesar de todo lo que sus padres harían para separarlos?

La castaña se hizo un ovillo sobre una mecedora que ocupaba un extremo de su habitación, y rezó en silencio porque no se alejara de ella.

Cerca de media hora y un par de lágrimas más tarde, Hermione escuchó cómo alguien murmuraba su nombre a lo lejos.

Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, pero la voz provenía desde la otra punta del cuarto, de la ventana.

Sigilosamente, abrió la ventana hacia arriba y sacó la cabeza hacia afuera.

"¿¡Draco!?" Una sonrisa comparable con la del gato rizón se extendió por su rostro cuando logró divisar al rubio, que la llamaba desde su patio trasero.

"Hola, nena." Draco sintió como su pecho se inflaba de felicidad al ver el rostro de su castaña asomado desde la ventana, y se sintió el idiota enamorado más tonto del mundo.

"Creo que deberías irte, mis padres no están demasiado felices que digamos."

"No te llamé a tu celular porque sabía que te lo habrían quitado, pero ni loco dejaría de verte. ¿Qué sucedió? No, espera, será mejor que suba."

"¿¡Qué!? Draco es alto, te lastimarás." El cobrizo rodó los ojos, y observó el árbol que se encontraba justo junto a la ventana de su novia. "Draco, no lo hagas."

"Será solo un segundo." Hermione observó con pánico como su novio comenzaba a trepar al árbol lentamente.

"Draco, esa rama no-" Hermione no terminó de pronunciar su frase antes de que Draco apoyara el pie en una rama muy delgada, esta se partiera y él cayera de bruces al suelo.

Consternada, lo observó cómo rezongaba tendido sobre el césped.

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor si yo bajaba."

"Lo hubieras dicho antes." Susurró Draco, y luego gimió cuando intentó sentarse.

"Espera un segundo." Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

La luz de la sala estaba todavía prendida, lo que significaba que su padre estaría todavía allí leyendo algo. Resoplando, volvió hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué haces?" Draco observó con los ojos como platos a Hermione, mientras esta sacaba un pie, y luego otro por sobre la ventana, y se sentaba en el marco. "Hermione, vuelve allí adentro ahora mismo." Hermione rodó los ojos, ignorándolo mientras alcanzaba una de las ramas más fuertes del árbol. "Cariño, vuelve adentro, vas a matarte."

"Cállate, seguramente lo haré mejor que tú." Se burló mientras alcanzaba la rama y se sujetaba con fuerza al tronco del árbol, sonriendo triunfante al ver la mala cara que le puso Draco.

El cobrizo, sentado sobre la hierba, la observó bajar cuidadosamente del árbol, sintiéndose más aliviado mientras ella se acercaba más al suelo.

"Te lo dije, soy geni-¡Ah!" En medio de su canto de victoria, la castaña apoyó mal el pie sobre una saliente del tronco, resbalándose y cayendo… justo encima de Draco.

"Me acabas de dejar estéril." Susurró el cobrizo unos segundos más tarde, y Hermione se incorporó, todavía sobre él, para mirarlo apenada.

"Lo siento." Susurró, girando y recostándose en la hierba junto a él.

Ambos observaron el cielo durante unos segundos, y Draco suspiró.

"Definitivamente, mi papel de Romeo fue un asco."

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

"No te preocupes. Te amo igual."

"Gracias al cielo." Draco se sentó, y luego se puso de pie de un salto, antes de girarse hacia la castaña y estirarle una mano.

Hermione la tomó y lo dejó ponerla de pie.

"Si mi padre se entera de esto, moriremos."

"Se supone que tu padre es un pastor, no podría matarnos, ¿Eso no está en contra de algún tipo de mandato, o algo por el estilo?" Draco la rodeó con un brazo y la estrujó contra su pecho. "En todo caso, yo te protegeré."

"¿De la misma manera en la que trepaste ese árbol?" Murmuró Hermione con la voz ahogada contra la playera de Draco.

"Eres malvada." Susurró su novio, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, y Hermione soltó una risita.

"Me quieres igual."

"Te amo igual." Corrigió el cobrizo, y Hermione sonrió contra su pecho, llena de felicidad.

"¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?"

La castaña rodó los ojos, apartándose de él unos centímetros para poder hablar.

"Mi madre gritó, y lloró, y me acusó con mi padre. Me quitaron el celular, me enviaron a mi habitación y me prohibieron verte, ya sabes, lo obvio." Draco tragó saliva mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Te prohibieron verme?"

"Sí."

"¿Y les harás caso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondió Hermione, en un tono más alto de lo recomendable, y ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por el rostro del rubio.

"Mira, ya estoy convirtiéndote en toda una rebelde."

"Eso es justamente lo que dijo mi madre, que me arrastrarías hacia el lado oscuro." Imitó la castaña, y luego bufó.

"¿Vieron el tatuaje?"

"Gracias a Dios que no lo hicieron, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido." Murmuró Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sabes que lo verán algún día, ¿Verdad?"

"Espero que ese día esté muy, muy lejos." Murmuró Hermione, para luego suspirar. "No quiero hablar más sobre eso, sólo bésame ahora, ¿Sí?" La castaña se puso de puntillas, acercando su rostro al de Draco, mientras él le sonreía con ternura.

"Eres preciosa." Susurró antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla con dulzura. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti." Respondió la castaña. "¿Qué haremos?"

"Pensé que no querías hablar."

"Y no quiero, pero es inevitable…"

"No quiero que sea a escondidas."

"Yo tampoco, pero…" Hermione se cayó, mordiéndose los labios.

"Pero…"

"Quizás deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto, durante un tiempo."

Draco le frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de acariciar la cabeza de la castaña suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Hasta que vea de qué manera arreglar las cosas, no quiero que todo se salga de control, ¿Entiendes?"

"Nena, las cosas ya se salieron de control. Bertha Jorkins nos vio juntos, mañana por la mañana todo el mundo te señalará con el dedo y te mirarán con reproche, ¿Estás lista para eso?"

Hermione bufó.

"Debo estarlo, porque sucederá de todas formas. Igualmente…Ya no me importa."

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bien. Lo mantendremos en secreto durante algún tiempo, y con mantenerlo en secreto me refiero a que todo el mundo sabrá que salimos pero no nos verán juntos en público."

"¿Y tú me seguirás mirando con cara de enojado cada vez que me cruces por la calle?" Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, imitándolo, juguetonamente.

"Si te veo con Michael Corner otra vez, quizás lo haga." Susurró Draco inclinándose sobre ella y mordiendo su labio interior.

"Michael Corner, ugh."

"Así me gusta." Murmuró Draco antes de volver a besarla profundamente por última vez. "Adiós, nena."

"Adiós, cariño. Te amo."

"Te amo más. Ven aquí." Hermione soltó un chillido cuando Draco la cargó en sus brazos y la acercó al árbol, pero luego se dedicó a escalarlo para llegar a su habitación, sabiendo que Draco estaba debajo de ella con los brazos estirados por si volvía a tropezar.

Le gustó la idea de inmediato.

Él tenerlo allí, protegiéndola, por si ella tropezaba.

Era perfecto.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Ya sé, se suponía que este era un One-Shoot, pero todos sus reviews diciendo que haga una continuación me hicieron tener ganitas de seguir escribiendo esta historia, y bueno… Acá está el resultado. Creo que va a tener algo así como cinco o seis capítulos, como MUCHO. No más. Quería agradecerles por sus reviews, que me hacen felizzzzzz, y son lo más tierno del Universo entero. Muchas gracias, de verdad, las quiero*.*.*.*.*.* 3333333333ASKJDHSA bueno, ya está. Mucho amor por hoy.**

**¡Un beso gigante para todas! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Como sabrán si leyeron otras de mis adaptaciones y/o traducciones, cuando Hermione les borró la memoria a sus padres los 're-nombro' como Monica y Wendell, ocupo esos nombres porque originalmente no hay nombres para ellos…

Dejen reviews!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, deja quieta esa pierna." Masculló mordaz Monica, sin siquiera desviar la mirada hacia su hija.

Hermione suspiró de alivio cuando la misa por fin terminó. Y no porque le desagradara asistir, en realidad, no era así. El problema eran las miradas que sentía detrás ella, clavándose en su cuello como dardos acusadores.

Como todos los domingos, la castaña caminó detrás de sus padres lentamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez ninguna de las personas que normalmente se acercaban a ella la saludaron, sino que la miraron desde lejos con horror.

"Mira lo que nos has hecho. Todos están hablando sobre nosotros, piensan que te hemos mal criado cuando en realidad eres tú la que arruinó todo. Todo esto es tu culpa." Su madre no paró de susurrar en el oído de su hija hasta que hubieron llegado a la acera, en donde la castaña se giró sin mediar palabra, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa.

Monica decidió dejarlo pasar, observando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hija, que ahora caminaba tranquilamente.

Parecía como si todo lo que dijera llegara a oídos sordos. Hermione no discutía, gritaba o siquiera daba signos de haberla escuchado. Ni siquiera lucía triste. Simplemente estaba.

Estaba en su habitación, estaba en la escuela, estaba sentada en la sala. Haciendo lo que solía hacer siempre, con la sutil diferencia de que toda su vida giraba en torno a un solo momento del día.

La noche.

Cuando por fin se alejaba de todos aquellos hipócritas y se encerraba en su habitación, esperando a la visita de su novio.

Draco no le había fallado ni una vez.

Hermione nunca se lo había cruzado de día, en ningún lado, pero sin importar que día fuese, a las nueve y cuarto de la noche Draco siempre susurraba su nombre desde el patio, y Hermione siempre bajaba a verlo, ahora con más precaución, y con Draco debajo, esperando a atraparla por si caía.

Pero Hermione ya no soportaba más todo aquello.

No soportaba fingir, ni mentir, no soportaba estar lejos de Draco ni los reproches de todo el mundo.

Necesitaba rebelarse, hacer que todo el mundo viera quién era ella en realidad.

"¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, espérame!" Con un bufido, Hermione no se giró, pero sí caminó algo más despacio.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu madre si te da permiso de hablarme?" Comentó sarcástica.

Michael, el perfecto Michael, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Oh, quizás Hermione no estaba tan lejos de la verdad…

"Me has estado ignorando todas estas cuatro semanas, Michael. ¿Qué quieres?"

Michael pareció culpable, y Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Siento el haberte ignorado, es que… Todos decían que tú ahora eras una de las…"

"¿Una de las…?" Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del castaño parada frente a su casa.

Michael se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

"Una de las… Putas de Malfoy." Logró escupir finalmente, y Hermione no dejó de mirarlo escéptica. "¡Debes entenderme, Hermione! Decían todas esas cosas y yo… No lo sé, les creí."

"Genial." Masculló la castaña, girándose para abrir la puerta de su casa, pero Michael la retuvo por el brazo, haciéndola girar de sopetón.

"Pero sé que es mentira, Hermione. Ahora lo entiendo. Seguramente alguna tonta inventó ese rumor para hacerte daño, pero sé que tú nunca podrías ser eso, tú…Eres perfecta, Hermione." La castaña soltó una carcajada. "¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad? ¿Es mentira que eres una de las… putas de Malfoy?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"Michael, déjalo."

Michael sonrió ampliamente, para luego volver a torcer el gesto nervioso. "No, Hermione, yo quería hablar contigo porque en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo si-siento algo que necesito que sepas…" Hermione lo observó divagar con el ceño fruncido.

"Michael, para…"

"No, no lo soporto más. He tenido esto dentro por mucho tiempo y debes saberlo, tú…Yo-

"Michael -

"Te amo, Hermione Granger. Te amo. Eres la mujer con la cual quiero casarme, y vivir, y tener hijos, te amo." Hermione todavía no había dejado de mirarlo horrorizada cuando el muchacho tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios.

Gracias al cielo, ni siquiera llegó a tocarla, y Hermione se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, levantando las manos frente a ella e intentando mantener distancia con Michael, que la miraba ansioso.

"Michael, esto…No. No quiero esto, ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero…

"Y, ¿Michael?" La castaña se giró a mirarlo por última vez antes de entrar en su casa. "Estabas en lo correcto. No soy una de las putas de Draco. Soy su novia." Hermione cerró la puerta de la casa con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando a Michael Corner completamente descolocado en su jardín delantero.

…

9.30

10.00

10.35

Hermione estaba triste. Y enfadada, también. Muy enfadada.

¿Por qué Draco no había venido? ¿Se habría hartado de todo? ¿Habría decidido dejarla?

Caminando de un lado al otro por su habitación, vestida tan solo con una bata blanca que se había puesto luego de dejar la ducha unos minutos antes, Hermione maquinaba sin cesar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le había avisado que no iría a verla?

La castaña había recuperado su celular hace un par de días, y se pasaba las horas escribiéndose con Draco.

Revisó nuevamente la bandeja de entrada.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué haces despierta todavía?" Hermione se giró rápidamente cuando oyó la voz de su madre en la puerta, que le fruncía el ceño, con la habitual expresión de reproche que ahora permanecía en su rostro el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

"No tengo sueño." Atinó a decir la castaña, tragando saliva cuando la mirada de su madre se dirigió imperceptiblemente hacia el escote de su bata.

Con más reflejos de los que realmente tenía, Hermione cerró la prenda todavía más sobre su pecho, pero supo por la mirada espantada de su madre, que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Wendell!" Exclamó Monica a la vez que se acercaba a su hija como una tromba. "¡Wendell, Wendell!"

Hermione se alejó de ella, pero las frías manos de su madre fueron más rápidas, y corrió uno de los bordes de la bata, dejando a la vista el tatuaje negro que marcaba la pálida piel de Hermione.

Monica estuvo a punto de desmayarse, y agradeció al sentir la gran mano de su marido en su codo, mientras este la sostenía con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Tiene un tatuaje! ¡Mi hija tiene un tatuaje!" Exclamó Monica, y Hermione observó con los ojos abiertos como platos la transformación del rostro de su padre, que se convirtió en una mueca de ira, completamente roja.

"¡No toleraré más nada de eso! ¡No soportaré tener a una hija descarriada!"

"Es solo un maldito tatuaje." Hermione deseó no haber mascullado aquellas palabras cuando el dolor de la cachetada que su padre le propinó la hizo caer al suelo.

"Nadie maldice en mi casa. Y nadie manchado como tú vivirá en mi casa. Tienes una hora para irte."

Sin más, Wendell salió de la habitación de su hija, seguido de su sollozante esposa.

Hermione apoyó la espalda contra su cama, inspirando hondo e intentando ignorar el dolor de su mejilla.

La habían echado de su casa.

Algo que nunca imaginó que sucedería, y extrañamente estaba pasando.

Lo más raro de todo, es que no se sentía desamparada, ni nada por el estilo.

Solo estaba todavía más molesta con Draco por no estar allí.

Finalmente, se puso de pie de un salto, sabiendo con certeza qué debía hacer.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Hermione, cargando con una enorme mochila en su espalda, tocó la puerta del departamento en el que residía Draco.

Nunca había estado allí, pero Draco le había dado su dirección por si 'surgía algún problema.'

Y vaya que habían surgido…

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Hermione pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, inquiera, la puerta se abrió.

Del otro lado se encontrada aquella chica rubia de la última vez, la novia de Neville…. ¿Luna? Sí, eso, Luna.

"Hola." Hermione le sonrió, sin hacerse problemas por la presencia de la chica en el departamento de su novio, pues sabía que el cobrizo también vivía junto a Neville y Harry.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Busco a Draco…" Respondió la castaña, cohibida ante la mirada asesina de Luna.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para echarle en cara lo perfecto que es el otro gay de tu nuevo novio? Vete a la mierda." Luna intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Hermione apoyó ambas manos contra la madera, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

"¿¡Mi qué!?" Exclamó, sin entender nada.

"¡Lo que oíste! Draco está hecho mierda, y es por tú culpa, así que más te vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres que te arranque todos los pelos de la cabeza." Luna estaba claramente enfadada, pero Hermione no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

"No entiendo de qué estás hablando, de verdad, yo…-

"Michael Corner, del imbécil de Michael Corner, de eso hablo." El entendimiento se reflejó en el rostro de la castaña, y Luna le sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿Ahora si te acordaste? Eso es tan irónico. Todos piensan que eres una santa y en realidad juegas a dos puntas."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿No lo es? Entonces explícame porqué Draco llegó a casa hoy queriendo romper todo y jurando que asesinaría a ese bastardo, ¿Eh? Ha estado sentado en el mismo lugar por horas luego de destruir la mitad de su habitación. Está hecho mierda, y es por tu maldita culpa, ahora ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan impactada en toda su vida, pero a pesar de eso, cuando Luna quiso volver a cerrar la puerta, ella no dio el brazo a torcer.

"Michael Corner intentó besarme en la puerta de mi casa. No lo dejé, es más, ¡Le dije que Draco es mi novio, rayos! Él entendió todo mal, debió haber visto eso y sacó conclusiones apresuradas, ¡Debes dejarme hablar con él!"

Luna dudó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara expresión de desconfianza en su rostro.

"Tú lo conoces, sabes lo precipitado que puede ser algunas veces. Por favor, déjame aclararle las cosas. Por favor…" Susurró, intentando lucir lo más desdichada posible.

"Rose, déjala de una vez." La voz de Neville llegó desde el interior del departamento, y Luna bufó antes de hacerse a un lado.

La castaña entró al lugar, que apestaba a cigarrillo, caminando lentamente.

Neville la miraba desde un sillón viejo frente a la tv.

"Sí que la has cagado esta vez, pequeña."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

"Ya dejen de joderme ustedes dos, y déjenme ver a mi novio de una vez." Neville sonrió, divertido, y Luna sacudió la cabeza, intentando esconder la sonrisita que comenzaba a formarse en su bello rostro.

"La segunda habitación, a la derecha." Indicó Neville, y Hermione caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación que lucía un cartel de 'No entrar' pegado en ella.

No tocó la puerta, sino que la abrió lentamente, y le echó una mirada a la habitación antes de entrar.

Paredes celestes, cama de sábanas negras, pequeña, cómoda y limpia. Muy… Draco. Pero las marcas de la tormenta todavía estaban allí, y Hermione reparó en los objetos esparcidos por el suelo y los papeles arrojados contra la pared.

Sintió su corazón encogerse un par de pulgadas cuando su mirada se posó en la figura de su novio, que se encontraba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, de perfil, con una pierna subida al alfeizar y la otra apoyada en el suelo de la habitación, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando el cielo nocturno.

"Vete."

"Draco-

"No quiero hablar. Vete."

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza, y se acercó hasta él pisando fuerte.

"No. No me iré hasta que no me hayas escuchado."

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarla durante un segundo, y Hermione casi se queda sin respiración.

Había estado llorando, y a pesar de que intentaba esconderlo tras su enojo, estaba terriblemente dolido.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, Hermione?"

"¡Draco, entendiste todo mal! ¡Nunca podría haberte engañado con Michael Corner, eso es… Patético!"

"Di lo que quieras, yo sé lo que vi." Masculló antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo y volver la mirada hacia afuera.

"Y yo sé lo que realmente sucedió." Hermione bufó, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo, antes de cruzarse de brazos de manera testaruda. "No me gusta Michael Corner. Ni siquiera me agrada. Él me dijo que me amaba e intentó besarme, ¿Y sabes lo que hice yo?"

"¿Te tiraste a sus brazos?" Farfulló Draco, expirando una espesa nube de humo, y Hermione quiso chillar.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Le dije que era tu novia, imbécil! ¡Tuya! ¡Tu-no-via!" Espetó la pequeña castaña, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Te vi besándolo."

"Eso no es posible porque no lo besé."

"¡Estaba a dos centímetros de tu maldito rostro!" El grito de Draco la sobresaltó, pero no la apabulló, y Hermione lo siguió mirando firmemente.

"¡Sé que lo estuvo! ¡Pero lo empujé antes de que nada sucediera! Por todos los cielos, Draco, debes creerme."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" Desde que había llegado allí, Hermione había pensado que Draco entendería todo fácilmente, pero… ¿Y si no lo hacía?

¿Y si estaba tan seguro de que ella lo había extrañado como para no perdonarla?

La idea la aterrorizó.

"¿Por qué piensas que te estoy mintiendo? ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?"

"Dímelo tú."

"¡No, dímelo tú! Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Draco. Si de verdad estuviera saliendo con Michael Corner, ¿Por qué habría de querer mantenerlo escondido? Después de todo, salir con él sería perfecto para mí imagen, y la de mi familia, ¿No te parece? Todos se olvidarían de que alguna vez sucedió algo contigo y volverían a aceptarme. Sería perfecto."

Hermione lo vio inspirar hondo, y torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor, como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

"¿Por qué no te vas con él entonces?"

Hermione lo miró, cada vez más enojada.

"Porque no lo amo."

"¿Y a quién amas entonces?"

"A ti… Pero en este momento estoy mucho más cerca de querer tirarte por esa ventana que cualquier otra cosa." Draco esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse serio nuevamente.

"Soy yo el posible engañado aquí, nena."

"¡No, tu eres el idiota prepotente aquí, Draco! ¿¡No podrías haberme llamado, haberme escrito o simplemente haberte aparecido por mi maldita casa!? ¡No, tuviste que hacer todo este escándalo, y ahora te detesto por no confiar en mí!" Hermione dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no la estaba oyendo, sino que miraba fijamente su rostro. Su mejilla derecha, para ser más exactos.

"¿Qué sucedió allí?"

"Nada." Masculló Hermione intimidada al verlo ponerse de pie con agilidad, y acercarse a ella, haciéndola sentir la persona más petisa del universo.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"Draco…

"Habla, Hermione."

"Mi padre." Se obligó a responder la castaña, y Draco cerró los puños con fuerza, sin apartar la vista de la mejilla roja de su novia.

"¿Fue por mi culpa?"

"No, él… Él vio el tatuaje. Me echaron de casa." Hermione se encogió de hombros, y Draco parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"Esos hijos de puta… ¿Y así se hacen llamar cristianos? ¿Golpeando a su propia hija?" El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza, mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba la futura hematoma de su novia con total delicadeza.

"Estaré bien. Quizás valla a la casa de Lily."

"¿Qué? Claro que no. Tú te quedarás aquí."

"En realidad solo venía a informarte sobre lo que sucedió, luego me iría a buscar un lugar otro lugar para dor-

"Tú te quedas aquí."

"Draco-

"No te dejaré salir por esa puerta, Hermione."

"Oh, primero me quieres echar y luego me obligas a quedarme." Masculló aireada la castaña, y Draco soltó un suspiro.

"Lo siento, nena, es que… El verte allí con él fue tan… Horrible. Y supongo que simplemente me fue más fácil de creer, eso es todo." Susurró apenado el cobrizo, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

"¿Fácil de creer?"

"Sí, Bells. A pesar de tener que esconderlo, estas últimas semanas contigo fueron las mejores de mi vida, cariño, y todo se sentía tan…Perfecto. Pero irreal. Como si supiera que luego de un tiempo tú habrías tenido suficiente 'rebeldía' para tu gusto y te apartarías de mí."

"Draco, eso no-

"Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero cuando te vi con él, fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Pensaba que eso tarde o temprano sucedería, porque era lo que estabas destinada a hacer…"

"Yo estoy destinada a estar aquí, contigo, Draco. Es así como debe ser."

"Lo sé, nena. Ahora lo sé." Sin pedir permiso, Draco rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, levantándola del suelo.

"Debes dejar de pensar que te abandonaré en cualquier segundo, Draco, porque eso no sucederá, ¿Me entiendes? Nunca."

"Te entiendo, pequeña… Te amo."

"Te amo todavía más, mi insoportable y prepotente idiota."

Draco soltó una carcajada antes de besar a su pequeña, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, como si no fuese a dejarla ir nunca.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Escribí esto en veinte minutos, lo cual es algo…raro. Siempre me tardó un par de días en hacer capítulos, pero cuando me agarra el ataque, no puedo parar, y acá está el resultado… Espero que les guste. Esta historia me encanta, la verdad. Mil millones de gracias por todos sus reviews, y perdón por no poder responderlos a todos, es que soy una chica ocupada… (¿) JAJAJAJ en fin, de verdad espero que les guste.**

**Un saludo y beso enorme a todas.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció el padre de Hermione?

¿Y su madre?

Con amor,

Another Girl


	4. Chapter 4

"Ven, la cena está lista, Kitty." Hermione rodó los ojos, ignorando el apodo que Draco le había colocado luego de reparar en su pijama tapizado en pequeñas Hello Kittys.

"Así que mi hombre de las cavernas sabe cocinar, ¿Eh?" Respondió la castaña divertida, mientras se sentaba frente a Draco sobre un taburete de la cocina.

El cobrizo soltó una carcajada.

"Sólo hamburguesas, cariño." Susurró, depositando un plato con dos hamburguesas y puré de caja frente a Hermione.

La castaña le sonrió con dulzura a su novio, antes de proceder a ingerir prácticamente todo lo que había en el plato.

"¡Fiesta en lo de Gin! Sus viejos están de viaje, no puedes decir que no, Malfoy." Luego de la cena, cuando ambos se encontraban fregando los platos en la cocina, Neville hizo su gloriosa entrada fumando un cigarrillo y tomando ya las llaves de su moto.

Draco le echó una mirada a ella y luego a su amigo.

"No lo creo, Neville, Bells está cansada y-

"Vamos."

"¿Qué?"

El cobrizo se giró hacia Hermione, que se encogió de hombros mientras repetía.

"Vamos."

"¿De veras quieres ir, nena?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Esto es lo que tú sueles hacer, quiero ir." Susurró con una sonrisita, y Draco inspiró hondo, deseando que Hermione no saliera corriendo al echarle un vistazo más de cerca a la vida que él llevaba.

…

"Deberías haberme avisado." Masculló Hermione, mientras caminaba enganchada bajo el brazo de su novio dentro de la casa de Ginny Weasley.

"¿De qué?"

"De que todo el mundo viste de negro aquí." Respondió de vuelta, bajando la mirada hacia su vestimenta.

Era una noche cálida, por lo que a Hermione no le pareció inapropiado vestir un vestido de verano blanco y adorable. Claro que luego de llegar a la gigantesca mansión de la dueña de casa, su opinión cambió radicalmente.

"Luces como un ángel."

Hermione levantó la cabeza, echándole a Draco una mirada reprobatoria.

"Esa no era la idea."

Draco soltó una carcajada, encontrando graciosa la forma en la que Hermione se preocupaba por encajar en un grupo de gente que siempre era rechazada.

"Estás preciosa, Hermione, siempre lo estás." Draco la estrechó más contra su costado. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, pero se vio interrumpida por un torbellino rojizo que se paró frente a ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Draco! Pensé que no vendrías." Recién en ese momento, la muchacha pareció reparar en Hermione, y abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Así que era verdad!" Draco la miró con una ceja arqueada, y Hermione esperó a que ella continuara. "¡Sales con Hermione Granger! No es por nada, pero nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado verte por aquí"

Hermione sonrió, decidiendo que esa muchacha de cabellos en punta y una enorme sonrisa le caía bien.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió, y Draco soltó una risita entre dientes mientras la miraba con ternura.

"Oh, por cierto, soy Ginny Weasley, un placer."

Hermione estiró una mano para estrechar la de Ginny, pero ella se apresuró a rodearla con los brazos durante unos segundos.

"¡Va a ser genial ser tu amiga! Disfruten de la fiesta." Igual de rápido que había venido, Ginny desapareció, y Hermione se giró para mirar a Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

"Es una chica rara." Respondió simplemente.

Hermione estaba alucinada.

Nunca había estado en una fiesta como aquella, todo allí era nuevo para ella.

Desde la enorme cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por el lugar, hasta las nada decorosas demostraciones de afecto que la gente se regalaba contra las paredes.

Por su parte, Draco no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una fiesta en toda su vida. Ver la expresión entre escandalizada y fascinada de Hermione le producía una ternura que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes.

"¡Hermione!" La castaña miró a Neville, que estaba parado frente a ella en el círculo que habían formado los amigos de Draco junto a ellos. El muchacho le tendió un vaso, y Hermione lo tomó con desconfianza.

"Lo odiarás." Susurró Draco cerca del oído de su novia, inclinándote cerca. Hermione lo miró con una ceja arqueada. "Es vodka, y no está para nada diluido. Dame eso." Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, Draco tomó el vaso de plástico entre sus manos y besó el lóbulo de su oreja con dulzura. "Vuelvo en un segundo."

Hermione observó la ancha espalda de Draco alejarse, reparando en cómo la gente se corría a un costado para dejarlo pasar, y la forma en la que todas las muchachas del lugar lo miraban. Como si fuera algo comestible.

"Así que... ¿Te quedarás con nosotros o volverás a corriendo a casa?" Hermione se giró para encontrarse a Ginny y Luna junto a ella. Era Luna quien había hablado, y ahora que conocía a la rubia, Hermione sabía que su tono demasiado directo no quería decir que le cayera mal, ella simplemente era así.

"No creo que pueda volver corriendo a casa dado que mis padres me han echado, y de todas formas, no volvería." Hermione se encogió de hombros, y las dos preciosas chicas frente a ella le sonrieron.

"Siento que tus padres te hayan echado..." Luna se adelantó un paso para hacerse oír por sobré el sonido de la ensordecedora música electrónica. "Mis padres también me lo hicieron a mí. Gracias al cielo que tenía a Neville conmigo, no sé qué hubiese echo de otra manera."

Hermione asintió, sabiendo perfectamente cómo era aquello.

"Realmente espero que lo tuyo con Draco funcione. Lucen adorables juntos." Hermione le sonrió a Ginny, deseando en silencio lo mismo.

Los fríos labios del cobrizo contra su cuello la distrajeron, y Luna le guiñó un ojo divertida, mientras Ginny soltaba una risita. Hermione se giró en los brazos de su novio, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No había hombre más hermoso que ese. Y era todo suyo.

Algo en él te atraía, e inconscientemente deseabas estar a su lado y hacer todo lo que él te pidiera por el simple placer de verlo torcer la boca en una hermosa sonrisa. Exudaba peligro por todos lados, desde su cabello cobrizo desordenado hasta la leve y perversa curva de sus labios rellenos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una sonrisita mientras se veía sometido a la escrutadora mirada de su novia.

"Nada, sólo..." Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír mientras se pegaba todavía más a él. "Eres muy lindo, eso es todo."

Draco soltó una carcajada.

"¿Lindo?"

"Y sexi."

"Lindo y sexi." Draco asintió con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. "Pues... Muchas gracias por los halagos, señorita." Susurró, mientras se inclinaba unos cuantos centímetros para besar la respingada nariz de Hermione. "Yo, por mi parte, creo que usted es la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el placer de ver."

Hermione le rodó los ojos ante el tono utilizado, y soltó una carcajada.

"Bien, muchas gracias a usted también, señor..."

Draco sonrió torcidamente y levantó frente a ella el vaso que sostenía con su mano derecha.

"No tiene casi nada de alcohol. Probablemente no llegues ni a sentirlo."

Hermione tomó el vaso entre sus dos manos y se lo llevó a los labios.

Tomó un trago y torció el gesto al sentir la desconocida quemazón en la garganta.

"Dijiste que no tenía nada de alcohol."

"Y no lo tiene." Draco sonrió, y Hermione estiró el vaso hacia él.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Es una noche libre de alcohol para mí, debo conducir."

"Por lo que tengo entendido, el alcohol no impedía que condujeras antes"

Draco sonrió.

"Ahora llevo algo muy importante conmigo." Murmuró, mirándola directamente, y Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras se ponía de puntillas hacia el rostro de su novio.

Draco, obedeciendo al silencioso pedido de su novia, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla lentamente.

"Te amo, Hermione." Susurró unos segundos después contra su rostro.

"Y yo te amo a ti." Hermione se apartó un centímetro antes de susurrar. "Y ahora debo hacer pipí."

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras abría los ojos para mirarla.

"Te llevaré hasta allí."

"Sé dónde está el baño, Draco, tu quédate aquí, ¿Bien?" Hermione se puso de puntillas para besar los labios del rubio con un leve roce antes de girarse y caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha, en donde Ginny le había indicado que estaba el baño de invitados.

Draco la observó marcharse sin borrar la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado del rostro.

Todavía no podía creer que Hermione estuviese con él, y por más que sabía que no la merecía ni un poco, haría todo lo que pudiera para llegar a hacerlo algún día.

La castaña cerró la puerta de madera detrás de ella, dejando el ruido fuera y se escudriñó frente al espejo.

Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, y no le importó. Sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillantes.

Definitivamente, ya nada había de aquella chica apática y reprimida que solía ser.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se sintió satisfecha con su reflejo.

Se veía linda, feliz y enamorada.

Riendo suavemente se dispuso a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, y luego de lavarse las manos, abrió la puerta, echándose hacia atrás sobresaltada cuando un muchacho entró apresuradamente riendo fuerte y empujándola un poco.

Inmediatamente el chico, castaño y apuesto, se alejó un poco.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado."

"No hay problema." Hermione forzó una sonrisita e intentó pasar junto a él para salir del cuarto de baño, pero el muchacho levantó un brazo, y apoyándolo en la pared, le cortó el paso.

"Oye, a ti no te conozco. Soy Seamus." Él estiró su mano izquierda hacia ella, y Hermione, con un suspiro, se la estrechó.

"Hermione."

"Hermione. Ese es un nombre hermoso, Hermione..." Seamus se inclinó sobre ella, y Hermione llegó a reconocer el olor dulzón de la marihuana en su aliento.

Asqueada, se echó hacia atrás.

"Gracias, ahora, ¿Me dejas salir?"

"No lo creo." Respondió él con una carcajada, y a Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando el chico cerró la puerta con fuerza y le sonrió lascivamente. "Yo conozco a todas las chicas de aquí, y como tú eres la excepción, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos...conociendo." Susurró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hermione, y tendía un brazo hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, pero se vio obligada a frenar de golpe cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas se toparon con el borde de la bañera.

"Oye, realmente quiero irme, así que sí eres tan amable..." La castaña volvió a intentar pasar por su costado, pero Seamus bajó un brazo y la devolvió de un empujón a su posición anterior.

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte."

"Mi novio está esperándome allí afuera, y se enfadará muchísimo si nos encuentra aquí."

Hermione tragó saliva mientras levantaba ambas manos frente a ella para poner distancia con aquel chico que la miraba fijamente.

"Puedo hacerme cargo de ese imbécil."

"Realmente, no lo creo."

Para esa altura, el muchacho ya estaba casi encima de Hermione, mientras ella presionaba sus manos contra aquel duro pecho, intentando mantenerlo lo más alejado posible.

"¿Quién es ese increíble novio tuyo, muñeca?" Preguntó burlonamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ella, y tomaba sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndola doler.

"Draco Malfoy."

Aliviada, Hermione vio como los ojos de Seamus se abrían como platos, y algo muy parecido al miedo afloraba en sus ojos.

"¿Dra-

Antes de que Seamus terminara de pronunciar el nombre del cobrizo, la puerta del baño se abrió, y un tornado pareció emerger de allí.

Inmediatamente, Seamus fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared contraria con fuerza y quedando sin aire.

"¿Qué mierda haces, idiota?" Draco levantó a Seamus hasta su altura, sujetándolo violentamente por el cuello.

"Oye, hombre, tranquilo, no sabía que era tu novia, no sabía, lo siento." Mascullaba Seamus, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Malfoy.

Hermione observó entre fascinaba y aterrorizada como los músculos de Draco estaban en completa tensión, y los tatuajes de sus brazos resaltaban mientras sacudía a Seamus. Su expresión solo podía ser calificada como asesina.

"Draco, basta." Consiguió susurrar luego de un segundo. Vacilante, se acercó hacia la espalda de su novio y posó una mano suavemente sobre él. "Draco, déjalo, vámonos de aquí. Draco..."

El cobrizo estampó una vez más a Seamus contra la pared antes de inclinar se para susurrar en su oído. Ese idiota venía pidiendo una paliza desde hacía años.

"Ahora lo sabes. Esa mujer es mía, ¿Te ha quedado claro? Vuelve a respirar cerca de ella, o siquiera atreverte a mirarla, y te cortaré en rodajas, imbécil."

Hermione observó como el cobrizo lo soltaba con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro, y la tomaba del codo antes de sacarla a rastras de allí.

"¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?" Masculló, enfadado, cuando llegaron a un corredor lateral, mientras se ponía frente a ella, todo lo imponente que podía llegar a ser.

"No hice nada." Masculló Hermione de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿¡Qué hacías en el baño con ese hijo de puta, Hermione!?"

"¡No me grites!" Exclamó de vuelta la castaña, cada vez más enfadada, y Draco frunció el entrecejo.

Nunca, nadie lo había puesto en su lugar. Y no era algo que le encantará.

"Respóndeme."

"Y tú tranquilízate. ¡No hacía nada en el baño con él aparte de intentar huir, por todos los Cielos! Él entró cuando yo estaba queriendo salir y me acorraló contra la bañera, luego tu llegaste e hiciste toda tu escenita de hombre-posesivo-de-las-cavernas, ¡eso fue todo!"

Draco inspiró hondo, mientras se tranquilizaba de a poco.

Confiaba en Hermione, por supuesto que sí, pero al entrar allí y ver a ese idiota prácticamente encima de su novia lo había vuelto loco.

El rubio bajó la cabeza hacia ella y, tomándola por sorpresa, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, inhalando con fuerza.

"Lo siento, nena. Lo siento... No me gusta ver a otros hombres tan cerca tuyo, lo sabes."

"Lo sé. Eres un loco celoso."

Draco soltó una risita, haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione, que levantó ambas manos y acaricio los cabellos cobrizos de su novio con suavidad.

"Lo soy. Y te encanta."

Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Me encanta." Admitió finalmente, mientras se apretaba más contra él.

El resto de la fiesta sucedió sin más contratiempos, si no se tienen en cuenta los incesantes intentos de todas las muchachas del lugar por atraer la atención de Draco, cosa que volvía loca a Hermione, ni la leve borrachera que Hermione contrajo al final de la noche.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Draco le quitó a Hermione el vestido, divertido al verla tan suelta mientras se carcajeaba sobre el colchón.

"¡Draco, deja de hacerme cosquillas!" Exclamó mientras se retorcía y se carcajeaba al mismo tiempo.

"No lo estoy haciendo, nena." Murmuró entre risas mientras terminaba de quitarle las sandalias. Una vez que hubo terminado, se levantó de la cama para desvestirse, y Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados desde la cama.

Estaba en ropa interior, y a Draco lo estaba matando el deseo.

"Draco, hazme el amor." Susurró, poniéndose sería de repente, y Draco terminó de quitarse los jeans y la remera y se metió en la cama con ella con un suspiro.

"No." Respondió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, haciéndola apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

"¿Cómo que no?" Hermione, indignada, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, no te haré el amor, cariño."

"¿Acaso no lo quieres?" Hermione se veía abatida, y Draco acaricio su mejilla con un suave toque mientras le sonreía con adoración.

"Claro que lo quiero, pero estás borracha, nena. Cuando te haga el amor, quiero que estés muy consciente de lo que estamos haciendo." Le respondió, y Hermione bufó.

"Estoy consciente ahora."

"No, no lo estás. Ahora duerme." Hermione le frunció el ceño y, enfurruñada, se dejó caer sobre él.

Draco inspiró hondo, ignorando lo caliente que se sentía. Decirle que no había sido increíblemente difícil, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto.

"Te amo, nena." Susurró unos cuantos minutos después.

Hermione balbuceó algo parecido a un 'también' y luego su pesada respiración le dio a entender que su castaña había caído dormida.

…

Era la una del mediodía y Hermione nunca se había levantado tan tarde en su vida.

Casi había sufrido un colapso cuando reparó en las escasas prendas interiores que la cubrían, y la duda la había estado matando todo el tiempo que se arreglaba en el espejo.

15 minutos más tarde, Hermione caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, en donde se encontró a su cobrizo novio bebiendo café y mirando por la ventana.

Se permitió observar su hermoso perfil durante unos segundos, sintiéndose rara al saber que lo que más le preocupaba no era sólo el haber perdido su virginidad anoche, sino el no recordar absolutamente nada.

"¿Ya terminaste?"

Hermione volvió a la realidad parpadeando un par de veces, y observó a Draco girándose y acercándose a ella con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

"¿De qué?"

"De observarme." Susurró, sonriendo con aire engreído mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios. Se alejó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido cuando la sintió dudar junto a él. "¿Qué sucede, Bells?"

"Debo preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué?" Draco apoyó la cadera contra la encimara y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Hermione se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

"Esta mañana me desperté y estaba en... Ropa interior. Y quería saber si tú y yo... Ya sabes."

Draco la observó inocentemente, haciéndose el desentendido.

"¿Tu y yo...Qué?"

"Ya sabes, si nosotros..."

Draco sacudió la cabeza, mientras alzaba las cejas con un falso aire de inocencia.

"No, no lo sé, nena."

"¡Si nosotros lo hicimos, Draco! Si lo hicimos." Masculló, exasperada, levantando ambos brazos en el aire.

Draco sonrió de lado traviesamente.

"No." Hermione suspiró, aliviada, y Draco sonrió todavía más. "Pero tú querías hacerlo."

Hermione lo observó, desorbitada.

"¿Cómo que quería?" Draco asintió, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cadera traviesamente.

"Me lo pediste. Dijiste, y cito: Draco, hazme el amor." Dramatizó el cobrizo, y Hermione le frunció el ceño.

"No es cierto."

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Por qué no lo hicimos, entonces?" Hermione ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Porque te dije que no. Y te enfadaste cuando lo hice."

Para Hermione, el saber que le había pedido a Draco que le hiciera el amor ya era algo demasiado embarazoso, pero el que él le hubiera dicho que no, era indignante.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con un ceño, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de él.

Con una carcajada, el cobrizo la volvió a atraer contra él y besó su frente antes de responder.

"Porque estabas borracha, cariño. Te lo dije ayer, cuando te haga el amor, deseo que estés muy consciente sobre ello."

'Cuando te haga el amor...'

Hermione se estremeció, sintiéndose levemente ansiosa ante la idea.

"Oh..."

"Oh." Respondió Draco con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla "¿Quieres desayunar?" Susurró el cobrizo contra sus labios, y la castaña sonrió.

"Si, por favor."

Una hora más tarde, Hermione salió de la ducha tranquilamente, y mientras se secaba el cabello con una enorme toalla azul, escuchó un par de voces fuera, que llamaron su atención inmediatamente.

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"No, Rose, no lo he hecho." Esa era la voz de Draco, notó Hermione, y se pegó todavía más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

"¿Por qué no, Draco?"

"Sólo... No sé si ella estará lista para eso."

"Draco, Hermione está loca por ti, claro que estará lista."

"No lo sé, Luna..."

"Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí? Harry ha dicho que nos esperará, pero no podemos dejarlo solo allí demasiado tiempo, debemos estar todos juntos. Y ahora no serás el único soltero del grupo..." Las voces se fueron alejando, y Hermione se quedó oyendo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Decirle qué? ¿¡Decirle qué!?

Nerviosa, Hermione terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la habitación de Draco con rapidez, en donde se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con fuerza, mientras su cabeza no paraba de maquinar mil ideas diferentes.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y Draco entró caminando tranquilamente, acariciando la cabeza de Hermione de paso y comenzando a acomodar la habitación.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, fijamente, mientras él iba y venía por el cuarto.

Luego de unos segundos de sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre él, Draco se paró y, girándose hacia ella, levantó una ceja.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, sólo estoy esperando." Respondió sencillamente.

Draco le echó un vistazo a la puerta y luego volvió los ojos hacia su novia.

"Esperando... ¿Qué?"

"A que me digas lo que sea que tengas que decirme."

Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando entendió a qué se refería la castaña.

"Está mal oír conversaciones ajenas." Susurro levemente.

"¿Lo es si esas conversaciones son sobre ti?" Rebatió la castaña, y Draco inspiró, armándome de paciencia.

"Hermione..."

"Sólo dímelo, Draco."

"Yo... Nosotros..." Finalmente, soltando un bufido, Draco se sentó junto a Hermione y la tomó por sorpresa, levantándola y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. "Yo, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Harry hemos soñado con irnos de aquí por años. Harry y Luna fueron a Seattle hace un par de meses, y consiguieron trabajo y un enorme departamento allí. Nuestro plan era irnos todos de aquí en cuanto pudiéramos, pero ahora..."

"¿Ahora?"

"No me iré sin ti. En principio quería llevarte conmigo, pero si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo me quedaré aquí con-

"Iré." Respondió Hermione antes de que Draco terminase de hablar. "Draco, llevo años soñando con irme de aquí, por supuesto que estoy lista."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Claro que sí, amor." Susurró Hermione, antes de inclinar se para besarlo en los labios. "Vayámonos... A la mierda." Terminó por susurrar, y Draco soltó una carcajada.

"Te amo tanto..." Susurró mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para besarla.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están todas por ahí? Acá les dejó otro capítulo de esta historia, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Estoy más que feliz con todos sus comentarios, de verdad, muchas, muchísimas gracias.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todo, un beso enorme a todas.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció la propuesta de Draco?

¿Y la respuesta de Hermione?

Solo falta un capítulo, y espero poder subirlo inmediatamente…

Con amor,

Another Girl


	5. Chapter 5

"No puedo creer que este día haya llegado" Susurraba Hermione dos semanas luego de haber sido expulsada de su casa.

"¿No te irás a echar para tras justo ahora, verdad?" La castaña sonrió cuando dos brazos la rodearon por detrás con fuerza, y la cabeza de su novio se apoyó sobre su hombro.

"Ni loca." Respondió simplemente, arrebujándose más contra su pecho, amando la forma en la que encajaba perfectamente allí.

"Será un viaje largo."

"Lo sé."

"Y nosotros dos seremos un desastre."

"Lo sé."

"Pelearemos mucho, me insultarás y darás portazos."

"Y te amaré, siempre." Hermione se giró dentro de los brazos de su novio, y lo miró con una ceja arqueada. "¿Acaso estás intentando asustarme?"

Draco suspiró, bajando la cabeza, para rozar sus labios contra la frente de su castaña.

"No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, ni que te arrepientas de nada."

"Sólo me arrepentiré de algo si no me escapo de este pueblo miserable en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, Draco. Si no me voy contigo ahora, me arrepentiré de eso toda mi vida." Susurró fervientemente, rodeando la cintura del cobrizo con sus brazos y estrechándose contra él. "Aparte, ni loca te dejaría ir sin mí a Seattle."

Draco soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Un para nada disimulado jadeo los obligó a voltearse, y Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver a sus padres allí.

Monica y Wendell, que habían ido a aquel barrio de malnacidos para intentar rescatar a su niña, desencajaban completamente allí.

Su ropa almidonada parecía salida de otra galaxia.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía derecha, pero sin dejar de rodear la cintura de Draco con su brazo derecho.

"Vinimos a sacarte de aquí." Masculló Wendell.

"Le hice comprender a tu padre que todavía seguías siendo nuestra hija, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, y que todos cometemos errores alguna vez, cariño."

"¿Ah, sí?" Murmuró Hermione, deseando que ambos se esfumaran de allí en ese mismo instante.

"Sí, Hermione, lo he comprendido, es por eso que vinimos a sacarte de aquí."

"No iré a ningún lado con ustedes."

Wendell abrió los ojos como platos, mientras observaba de hito en hito a su hija y al chico alto y tatuado que tenía al lado.

"¿Quieres decir que prefieres quedarte con este pecador antes que venir con tu propia familia?"

"Definitivamente."

"Hermione-

"¡¿Listos para irnos?!" Ginny Weasley salió a la calle con un enorme bolso en brazos, y caminó directo hacia el coche de Luna.

Al reparar en el silencio que se hizo en la calle, se giró y su boca formó una perfecta 'o' al ver al pastor del pueblo y a su esposa allí.

"Hola, señores Granger."

Wendell y Monica se limitaron a escudriñar a Ginny de arriba abajo con desagrado, y sin responder al saludo, volvieron centrar su atención en Hermione.

"Tú te vienes con nosotros."

"Claro que no." Susurró la castaña, soltando un suspiro. "Me voy con ellos."

Monica estuvo a punto de sufrir un síncope, y miró a su hija como si fuera una desconocida.

"¿¡A dónde!?"

"Seattle. Me voy a vivir a Seattle."

Mientras Hermione lanzaba la bomba, Luna y Neville salían del departamento y cerraban la puerta con seguro, echando miradas curiosas a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero sin interrumpirla.

"¡Tú no te irás a ninguna parte!" Wendell Granger avanzó unos pasos, completamente rojo por la furia, decidido a llevarse a Hermione de allí así sea a rastras.

Hermione dio un paso atrás al ver cómo Wendell se acercaba, y Draco interpuso un brazo entre ella y su furioso padre, mientras hablaba con suavidad.

"No quiero meterme, señor Granger, pero si se atreve a poner una mano sobre su hija tendré que impedírselo."

"¿¡Impedírmelo!? ¡Soy su padre! ¡Tú no eres más que un mocoso descarriado que lastimará a mi Hermione!"

"Lamento tener que recordárselo, pero la única vez que vi a Hermione lastimada, fue por su culpa." Espetó con la mandíbula apretada, y Wendell lo miró aireado. "No voy a dejar que vuelva a golpearla, señor Granger."

"Es mi hija."

"Y es mi novia. Y creo que ella ya dejó bien claro en dónde prefiere estar."

"Hermione, este hombre está obligándote a hacerlo, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?" Monica sollozaba desde la acera, y Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Nadie me está obligando a hacer nada, Monica."

"Chicos, ¿Están listos?" Hermione miró hacia su derecha, en donde el coche ya estaba en marcha, con el equipaje de los cinco dentro, y Luna, Neville y Ginny esperando.

La motocicleta estaba delante.

Hermione caminó hacia Draco y tomó su mano, mientras tironeaba de él.

"Vámonos ya." Masculló, y Draco asintió mientras se giraba y se acercaba a la enorme moto negra.

"¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres una niña!"

"Adiós, mamá. Adiós, papá." Ignorando los gritos de sus padres, Hermione se colocó el casco que Draco le tendía y se lo puso, para luego sentarse detrás de él y rodear su cintura con los brazos.

Un segundo más tarde, ya se alejaban de allí rápidamente, y Hermione observó por el espejo retrovisor como sus madre sollozaba abrazada a su padre.

Extrañamente, no se sentía mal. Para nada mal. En realidad, estaba eufórica.

Hermione decidió que quizás, si algún día decidía hacerlo, volvería a visitar a sus padres. Algún día.

Pero por ahora, en todo lo que podía pensar era en su futuro junto a Draco Malfoy.

...

El viaje fue agotador, y a eso de las ocho de la noche, decidieron parar en un hotel a pasar la noche.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el colchón apenas salió de la ducha, solamente cubierta por una inestable toalla blanca.

"Hermione…" Draco le frunció el ceño desde la puerta del baño.

"¿Qué?" La castaña se apoyó en sus codos, por lo que el nudo se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, mostrando una húmeda porción de sus pechos.

Draco casi gime, mientras se imaginaba inclinándose sobre ella y pasando la lengua con delicadeza por aquella suave zona.

"Si no te cubres apropiadamente ahora mismo, no respondo de mis actos." Masculló, y luego entró en el baño cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Hermione soltó una risita. Se sentía increíble tener ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre como Draco, que había visto más cuerpos de mujeres desnudas que lunas.

Inhalando con fuerza, la castaña se puso de pie y dejó caer la toalla al piso.

Sabía que dolería, y a pesar de la excitación, el miedo no desaparecía.

Pero también sabía que Draco sería todo lo bueno que pudiera con ella, que lo amaba, y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer aquello.

Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, quedándose sin habla al ver el enorme cuerpo de Draco desnudo detrás de la cortina transparente de la ducha.

Él no parecía haberla oído entrar, pero en cuando ella corrió el plástico y entró en la ducha, Draco se giró rápidamente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

"¿Hermione, qué-

"Quiero que me hagas el amor." Dijo, sin vacilar, y se felicitó a sí misma por dentro.

Observó con deleite como Draco tragaba saliva y bajaba la mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

"Nena-

"No estoy borracha ahora. Estoy muy consciente. Y eso es lo que quiero, Draco."

Luego de unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron horas, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del cobrizo, que avanzó hacia ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que cumplir sus deseos, señorita."

Hermione estaba en el paraíso.

La boca de Draco se movía sobre la suya sin descanso, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con lujuria.

"Cielos, cuánto te amo." Repetía de vez en cuando, mientras ella levantaba ambas manos para acariciar sus rebeldes y empapados cabellos con adoración.

La castaña nunca se había sentido así. Como si fuera a prenderse fuego en cualquier momento. Y le encantaba.

Cuando Draco la alzó en brazos y la sacó de la ducha, ella lo observó confundida, y él la soltó en el suelo del baño para dedicarse a secarla con una toalla lentamente.

Nerviosa, Hermione cerró las piernas con fuerza, sintiéndose como una gelatina.

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea como debe ser, no en una ducha, Hermione."

Ella suspiró.

Draco, el normalmente desastroso, inconsciente y bruto Draco, había escogido justo ese momento para ser todo un caballero. Justo cuando ella no quería que lo fuera, específicamente.

Cuando por fin pareció contento con el resultado, volvió a levantarla en brazos y la llevó en dos zancadas hasta la cama, en donde la soltó con delicadeza, mientras se recostaba sobre ella.

Su pecho, todavía húmedo, rozó los suyos lentamente mientras él besaba su cuello con suavidad, y Hermione no podía imaginarse una sensación mejor a aquella.

Dolió, sí, pero luego de un momento, un indescriptible éxtasis se apoderó de ella, y no pudo parar de retorcerse bajo él con lujuria hasta que el increíble orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

Se corrieron abrazados, gimiendo cuánto se amaban el uno al otro.

...

El segundo día de viaje fue más rápido, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras estaban cada vez más cerca de Seattle, y a pesar del frío, la chaqueta de Draco que lucía enorme en ella la mantenía muy abrigada.

Tardaron una hora y media en ubicarse, y cuando por fin consiguieron hacerse el camino hacia Belltown, todos estaban más que ansiosos por llegar.

El departamento era enorme, de techos altos y gigantescos ventanales. Le hacían falta muchos muebles y una buena capa de pintura, y Hermione lo adoró.

Contaba con tres habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina, una sala de estar gigantesca y un comedor.

Convivir con otras cinco personas no sería fácil, para ninguno de ellos, pero los deseos de hacer que aquello funcionara eran más fuertes que cualquier duda.

"Lo amo. ¡Lo amo!" Hermione, extasiada, se dejó caer sobre la cama de la que sería su habitación con Draco, mientras él depositaba las maletas frente a la puerta.

"Es lindo, y grande."

"Cuando estábamos llegando aquí vi un cartel en esa librería que está a un bloque de aquí, buscan empleados, ¿No sería genial que me tomaran allí?"

"No tienes porqué trabajar, Hermione." Susurró el cobrizo mientras se sentaba junto a su novia, que estaba repantigada boca abajo en la cama. "Yo trabajaré en un lugar cerca de aquí y alcanzará para cubrir la parte de ambos." Draco levantó una mano y apretó el trasero de su novia cariñosamente, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta.

"Draco, debemos pagar muchas cosas, muchas."

"Lo sé, alcanzará."

"Y aparté de eso quiero ir a la universidad. Y quiero ayudar. Vine aquí para comenzar una nueva vida y eso es justo lo que haré." Se sentó frente a él, besando los labios fruncidos del cobrizo con dulzura. "No me molesta trabajar, me encantará hacerlo, y me encantará ayudar."

Draco suspiró, finalmente rodeando la cintura de su novia con un brazo.

"Está bien." Murmuró finalmente mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios.

"Te amo."

"Y yo te amo a ti."

"¡Y amo este departamento!" Volvió a exclamar la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para volver a corretear por todo el lugar bajo la amorosa mirada de su novio.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Buenos días a todas! Quería agradecerles muchísimo por sus reviews, de verdad que son lo mejor que existe. Y bueno, este es el fin para esta historia, y sé que muchas de ustedes me van a odiar, pero realmente no le encontraba sentido a alargarla mucho más. Quizás, con el tiempo, haga un Epílogo de la vida de estos dos unos cuatro o cinco años más tarde, o algo por el estilo, pero eso está por verse.**

**Y bien, creo que eso es todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme su comentario.**

**Un beso enorme. Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

No puedo creer que ya acabamos esta historia. Es pequeña, pero hermosa, la amo.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews o añadieron la historia a favoritos o alertas…

Mándenme un PM o un review si quieren que la autora haga un Epílogo!

Yo sí!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	6. Chapter 6

**3 años después.**

"Así que…" Murmuró Oliver, uno de los compañeros de Hermione de su clase de Literatura. "¿Harás algo el sábado?"

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros. Estaba cansada de los intentos de flirteo de Oliver.

"Oliver, voy a decirlo por última vez. Tengo novio." Masculló, aferrando sus libros entre sus brazos y caminando fuera del edificio.

"Lo sé, lo sé, es que… Ese tipo no parece…"

Hermione frunció el ceño, girándose con una ceja arqueada.

"¿No parece qué?"

"Adecuado para ti." Farfulló Oliver finalmente, con las mejillas encendidas.

San Wood podía ser muy simpático, y Hermione lo adoraba. Había sido su único amigo estable en la Universidad durante los últimos dos años, y era su compañero para todos los trabajos en pareja.

Era un chico genial. Bueno, era genial hasta que empezaba a decirle que su novio no era adecuado para ella.

Hermione soltó una risita intentando restarle importancia al comentario.

"Oliver, no lo conoces." Aseveró, caminando hacia donde se divisaba el coche de Neville, que seguramente Draco había tomado sin permiso, a lo lejos.

"Pero es que asusta, Hermione. Con todos esos tatuajes y la cara de chico malo." Murmuró, observando a Draco con el ceño fruncido, que se encontraba apoyado tranquilamente sobre el automóvil.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Por dentro es un osito de felpa." A decir verdad, Draco desde allí parecía de todo menos un osito de felpa, todo cuero negro y Ray-Bans.

Oliver le echó otra miradita y se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

"Hermione, he visto este tipo de relaciones. Ustedes, las chicas, siempre andan detrás de ese tipo de chicos malos, y las cosas no terminan bien, en serio. Ellos se vuelven violentos, o son drogadictos y-

"Oliver, Oliver." Hermione se frenó en el camino, girándose hacia su amigo. "Entiendo tu preocupación, de veras, y lo aprecio. Pero Draco no es así, no lo conoces."

"He visto lo suficiente." Masculló, enfadado.

Bueno, podría decirse que sí. Obviamente, Draco se había negado a que Hermione fuera a la casa de Oliver a hacer sus trabajos, así que este último había tenido que ir a su departamento cada vez que tenían que trabajar en algún proyecto.

Draco se limitaba a saludarlo con un escueto 'hola', y se alejaba, pero siempre los tenía a la vista, no vaya ser que al pendejo se le ocurriera intentar algo.

Oliver nunca había mostrado ningún interés por ella frente a Draco, y Hermione, obviamente, nunca le había contado de sus intentos por invitarla a salir, pero de alguna forma, su novio no confiaba en Oliver, y siempre lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados cuando lo veía venir.

"Has visto que es celoso." Respondió ella, con una sonrisa, intentando que se le pasara en el enfurruñamiento. "Y lo es. Pero no es drogadicto, ni alcohólico, ni violento. Sólo es un chico algo posesivo, igual que todos, admítelo." Oliver rodó los ojos y bufó, y Hermione soltó una carcajada. "Arriba, hombre, que vi cómo te mira Padma entre clases y sé que la araña te tiene en la mira." Bromeó, golpeándole el hombro de manera juguetona.

Oliver soltó una risita y le echó otra mirada a Draco.

"Ve, que tu chico malo se está impacientando." Hermione se giró para ver a Draco tamborilear sobre el capó del auto, inquieto, y sonrió con dulzura.

"Adiós, Oliver." Se despidió, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

"Adiós, Mione. Cuídate, ¿Bien?" Masculló.

"Lo haré, lo haré." Respondió distraídamente, alejándose de él para ir hacia su novio.

Al verla acercarse, Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella, y Hermione se paró frente a él, con la puerta entre ellos.

"Buenos días." Susurró, ladeando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hola." Respondió él, sin mucho humor.

"Agáchate." Ordenó la castaña.

"Entra al auto." Ordenó a su vez Draco, sin mucha paciencia.

"No lo haré hasta que te agaches." Respondió, tozuda, y Draco gruñó antes de inclinarse hacia adelante hasta quedar a su altura, sin dejar de sostener la puerta del coche entre ellos.

"Buenos días, gruñonsito." Murmuró la castaña, tomándolo por las mejillas y besándolo repetidamente en los labios.

"¿Yo? ¿Gruñonsito?" Preguntó el cobrizo, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione soltó una risita y le quitó los Ray-Ban para colocárselos ella, sonriéndole con coquetería antes de meterse en el coche.

Draco bufó y cerró la puerta, intentando entender porqué nunca podía estar enfadado con ella por más de dos minutos.

"¿Se puede saber porqué el mal humor de hoy?" Preguntó distraídamente Hermione, mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

"Hoy tu amiguito estaba charlatán." Refunfuñó, encendiendo el coche.

Hermione soltó una risita.

"Oliver siempre está charlatán." Respondió, mientras Draco se internaba en las calles de Seattle. "No estarás celoso, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó con una sonrisita divertida, mientras se inclinaba sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándose a su brazo derecho.

"No." Masculló él, sin despegar la vista de las atestadas calles.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te enfurruñas." Murmuró Hermione, divertida, levantando una mano para apretar su mejilla entre sus dedos. Luego de tres años viviendo con un hombre así de celoso, una ya se lo tomaba con gracia, y hasta aprendía a manejarlo en sus momentos.

"No te rías." Respondió él, girando a la derecha.

Hermione giró el rostro y le depositó un sonoro beso en el brazo, antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"No me río. Es verdad." Respondió con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. "Te amo."

Draco bufó.

"No, no el truco del 'te amo'"

"Te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo tanto!" Hermione, soltando una risita, se volvió a apoyar en su brazo, cerrando los ojos gustosamente. "Y eres el mejor novio del mundo."

"Hermione…"

"Y el más lindo, y el más celoso."

"Bien, ya está-

"Y el mejor en la cama."

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Creo que ya entendí tu punto." Susurró, y Hermione giró el rostro para observar su perfil, con la cara aplastaba contra la chaqueta de cuero.

"Dime que también soy la mejor novia del mundo." Susurró, con la voz amortiguada contra el brazo del cobrizo.

"Eres la mejor novia del mundo." Susurró él en respuesta, frenando en un semáforo en rojo y girándose para besar su frente. "Y la mejor en la cama. Y la más hermosa. Y la más pícara de todas, sin lugar a dudas." Terminó, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso sobre su boca.

Hermione sonrió contra sus labios antes de mordérselos con delicadeza.

"Gracias, señor." Susurró, antes de alejarse y sentarse correctamente en su asiento, pero sin dejar de sostener la mano derecha de Draco entre las suyas. "¿Y la moto?"

"En el taller, le pedí prestado el coche a Neville."

"No se lo pediste prestado." Sentenció Hermione con una carcajada, y Draco le sonrió ladinamente.

"Quizás no." Susurró finalmente.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Mmh?"

"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje." Susurró la castaña unos minutos más tarde, cuando se encontraban a unas pocas cuadras de su edificio. El cobrizo giró el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisita. "Y quiero que lo hagas tú."

Draco asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras estacionaba el auto en el aparcamiento de su edificio.

"¿Y qué quieres hacerte, pequeña?" Preguntó, bajando del coche y tomándola de la mano en cuando llegó a su lado.

"No lo sé…" Draco la acorraló contra uno de los cuatro costados del ascensor en cuanto se subieron, y Hermione metió su fría mano bajo la remera de su novio, hasta acariciar el lugar en donde reposaba su nombre tatuado sobre la piel del cobrizo, tatuaje que se había realizado unos cuantos meses atrás, justo encima de la cinturilla del pantalón, del lado derecho de su cadera. "Quizás tu nombre."

Draco le sonrió ampliamente, mientras atrapaba su mano entre las suyas y se inclinaba para besar su mejilla, su nariz, y finalmente su boca.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó, apretándose más contra ella.

Hermione sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo, frotándose contra él.

"Sí, me voy a tatuar 'Draco'." Sonrió cuando Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sabes que todavía te odio por tatuarte 'Hermione' y no 'Mione'."

"Hermione es un nombre hermoso. Y no mientas, te encanta mi tatuaje."

Hermione soltó una risita, bajando la mirada y levantándole la remera para revelar el tatuaje, siguiendo los trazos con la punta de los dedos.

Adoraba ese tatuaje. La letra cursiva que ella había elegido era hermosa, y su nombre sobre la piel de Draco se veía increíble.

"Lo amo." Susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante y enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su novio. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó cuándo el ascensor llegó a su piso y se bajaron caminando lentamente, con Draco abrazándola por detrás. "¿Me lo vas a hacer?"

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla en la sien y sonrió.

"Sabes que sí, cuando quieras."

"Esta tarde." Sentenció mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

"Esta tarde tienes que trabajar."

Hermione hizo un mohín. Adoraba su trabajo a medio tiempo en la librería cerca de su casa, sobre todo porque quedaba a sólo un bloque del trabajo de su novio.

"Puedo acercarme en cuanto termine mi turno." Respondió, con una sonrisita y Draco asintió.

"Te haré un lugar."

Almorzaron una mezcla extraña que Ginny había preparado, intentando no pensar mucho en qué estaban ingiriendo, soltando una carcajada ante las caras de Harry y los comentarios de Neville.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione salió de la librería a las seis y camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al trabajo de su novio.

"_Rocky's Tattos"_

Abrió la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar la campanilla que colgaba sobre el techo e inmediatamente Rocky, el jefe de su novio, un tipo alto, robusto y afroamericano, se giró para saludarla con una enorme sonrisa.

Rocky la adoraba. Al principio, Draco había mantenido sus reservas, pero finalmente había comprendido que Rocky adoraba a todas las chicas bonitas que se paseaban por ahí.

Era un 'flirteador compulsivo', según Ginny, y a Hermione no podía divertirla más.

"¡Pero mira quien ha venido a embellecer este lugar!" Exclamó, inclinándose para besarla en ambas mejillas, sin importarle que toda la clientela se girara a mirarlos, y Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras por sobre el hombro de Rocky veía a Draco rodar los ojos.

"Buenos días." Saludó, devolviéndole ambos besos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Me dijo Draco que vendrías a tatuarte." Comentó, mientras posaba una mano sobre su espalda y la guiaba hacia la zona de Draco, en donde él se encontraba terminando con un cliente que se realizaba una intrincada manga en el antebrazo.

"Exacto."

"Bien, espéralo aquí, cariño." Rocky levantó una de sus manazas, señalando hacia el sillón rojo en una esquina en la sección de Draco, y Hermione lo ocupó dedicándole una sonrisita a su novio, que levantó la aguja y le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar.

Había dos chicos más tatuando, aparte de Draco, y parecía ser verdad eso de que los viernes trabajaban el doble, porque el lugar estaba atestado.

Mientras esperaba, Hermione se puso a hojear una revista de tatuajes, haciendo una mueca ante algunos que a ella le parecían espantosos.

"Ven aquí, cariño." Oyó la voz de Draco unos cuantos minutos más tarde, y cuando levantó la vista, lo vio dar una palmadita en el sillón reclinable ahora desocupado.

Se acomodó allí, sonriendo mientras lo veía acomodar la aguja esterilizada que usaría con ella.

"¿Dónde lo quieres, amor?" Preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciar su cintura durante unos segundos. Su evidente familiaridad llamó la atención de la chica que se encontraba haciéndose un tatuaje con Ryan, en la silla de al lado, y que boca abajo, con el rostro apoyado sobre los brazos, los observaba con una sonrisita.

"Aquí." Susurró la castaña, levantándose la remera y señalando el lado derecho de su cadera. "Igual que tú."

Draco le dedicó una sonrisita mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

"Voy a dibujarlo, ¿La misma letra?" Hermione asintió y él se inclinó para besarla en los labios durante unos segundos. "Vuelvo en un minuto."

Hermione observó el techo durante unos segundos, hasta que la chica junto a ella habló.

"¿Qué vas a tatuarte?" Preguntó con una sonrisita y Hermione se la devolvió.

"El nombre de mi novio." Respondió, y la muchacha suspiró.

"¿Él es tu novio?" Levantó un dedo hacia la dirección en la que Draco había desaparecido y Hermione asintió con una sonrisita. "Hay chicas con suerte."

Hermione soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Tú que te estás haciendo?" Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Ryan, el muchacho rubio, compañero de Draco, que trabajaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

"Es una rosa blanca. Adoro la tinta blanca."

"Genial." Susurró la castaña, levantándose un poco de la silla para echarle una ojeadita al tatuaje en proceso.

"¿Bien?" Draco se volvió a sentar en su silla, entre ella y la chica de la rosa blanca, y le enseñó su futuro tatuaje.

"Perfecto." Susurró la castaña, sonriendo. Draco asintió, mientras le levantaba la remera hasta debajo del busto y le pasaba un algodón embadurnado en alcohol por la zona. "No me hagas doler, Malfoy." Amenazó, mientras él le calcaba el tatuaje sobre la piel y ponía a funcionar el motor de la aguja.

"Prometo no hacerlo, señorita." Susurró antes de inclinarse y comenzar a tatuarla.

Hermione hizo una mueca al principio, pero luego se acostumbró a la sensación y procuró quedarse quieta mientras observaba el tope de la cabeza de su novio mientras este hacía su trabajo.

"¿Cómo haces para no salirte de la línea?" Preguntó la castaña suavemente. En materia de dibujo, ella era un cero a la izquierda.

"Precisión. Y pulso." Respondió Draco, también en un susurro.

Cuando el cobrizo movió la aguja rápidamente para trazar la curva de la r cursiva, Hermione gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Draco apartó la aguja de su piel y la miró intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

"Eres una blandita." Bromeó, y Hermione hizo un mohín con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Cállate y ponte a trabajar." Ordenó, y Draco soltó una carcajada antes de volver a lo suyo.

Terminó el pequeño tatuaje en un santiamén, y la dejó echarle un vistazo antes de vendárselo.

Hermione adoró el resultado.

En cuanto el tatuaje estuvo cubierto por una pequeña venda blanca, Draco levantó la mirada y la observó con los ojos brillantes.

Hermione, todavía recostada, le sonrió dulcemente.

"Hola, mi amor."

"Hola, cielo." Respondió él, acariciando su estómago expuesto con dulzura. Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes del rubio, que la miró con adoración antes de susurrar. "Cásate conmigo."

El tiempo se detuvo y Hermione pensó que se había olvidado de cómo respirar.

"¿Qué?"

"Cásate conmigo, pequeña."

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

"No tenemos dinero." Susurró finalmente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"No me importa. Cásate conmigo." Repitió.

Hermione inspiró hondo, con una enorme sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro antes de saltar hacia adelante y colgarse al cuello de su novio, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él en la silla giratoria.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio mientras los observaban con curiosidad, pero a Hermione no le importó a la hora de gritar con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Draco.

"¡Sí, sí, me voy a casar contigo!" Los murmullos, las risas y los 'aw' de su pequeño público les pasaron desapercibidos, pues ellos se encontraban inmersos en su burbuja personal, mientras Draco tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos y la besaba repetidamente en los labios.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo."

"Te amo, futuro esposo."

Draco sonrió contra sus labios, sintiéndose el hijo de puta más feliz de todo el maldito planeta.

"No tengo un anillo." Susurró finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

El pedirle matrimonio a Hermione había sido algo del momento, sintió que debía hacerlo cuando se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos chocolate, y definitivamente, no había sido algo planeado.

Se reprochó mentalmente. Debería haber esperado, comprarle un anillo, hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras lo observaba, hasta que una idea se cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió traviesamente mientras se giraba para echarle un vistazo a los tarritos de tinta y al equipo de tatuado de Draco, antes de volverse a él y arquear una ceja en su dirección.

"¿Quieres tatuarte los…" Hermione asintió sin dejarlo terminar, y Draco soltó una carcajada. "Mierda, cuánto te amo."

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**He aquí el epílogo que estuve postergando. Se los debía, lo sé, y al fin lo tienen. Espero que les guste, y otra vez, muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme esos hermosos comentarios que me alegran el día. Ustedes son geniales.**

**Un beso gigante. Emma **

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Me entristece saber que va a acabar, pero lo amé, fue perfecto!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. Outtake 1

**Buenos días! Sé que no se esperaban otro capítulo más aquí, pero he decidido hacer una serie de outtakes de esta historia, ya que me quedé con ganas de escribir más sobre esta pareja. Agradezco a **_**Old Brown Shoe **__(soy yo XD) _**por la idea, y espero que les agraden. Como ya saben, serán relatos diseminados de su vida, sin ningún orden en particular, y de verdad espero que los disfruten. Un beso enrome y gracias por el apoyo :)**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Hermione se acomodó mejor en su lugar, asegurándose de que nadie la veía desde donde estaba, escondida detrás del tronco y tapada por las largas ramas del sauce llorón.

A pesar de que su madre le tenía prohibido venir allí, y leer libros como el que ahora descansaba sobre su regazo, ella no había podido evitar ceder a la tentación. Y es que ese parque era el más bonito del pueblo, a pesar de quedar en la zona de "ellos", y ese libro era tanto más interesante de lo que tenía permitido leer.

Hermione adoraba las novelas románticas, pero por desgracia, según su madre, le llenaban la cabeza de ideas erróneas acerca del matrimonio y de pensamientos no apropiados.

Y vaya que sí lo hacían...

La muchacha castaña cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo el libro por donde lo había dejado la última vez y acariciando las páginas con suavidad antes de retomar la lectura.

_"Un beso en la oscuridad", _era el título de la obra, y cumplía con todas las expectativas de la castaña. Mucho romance, mucha emoción y algo de peligro. También era bastante descriptivo con las escenas de sexo, algo que sonrojaba a la castaña y le impedía apartar los ojos de las páginas.

No quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si alguien la descubriera leyendo algo como eso, pero con dieciséis años, ella ya se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para hacerlo.

_"...Su piel era cálida y su cuello musculoso. Él la sostenía con el brazo izquierdo en su espalda, mientras que su mano derecha enseguida empezó a acariciar su muslo y su cadera. Lily le besó en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, notó la barba incipiente y su aroma natural a hombre mezclado con loción para después del afeitado."_

Hermione separó los ojos del libro suspirado, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y se acariciaba los labios sin despegar la mirada del sol que se filtraba por entre las ramas del sauce.

¿Qué se sentiría besar a un chico? ¿Sería tan mágico como lo describían los libros? ¿O se llevaría una desilusión?

La castaña suspiró otra vez, deseosa de poder, por una vez en su vida, ser libre. Libre para experimentar todas esas cosas que una chica de su edad experimentaba.

Un primer beso. Un primer amor. Escaparse de casa para salir de paseo con sus amigas. Ir al cine. Ir a una fiesta y quedarse despierta hasta la madrugada.

Tantas cosas que ella no podría experimentar jamás...

Un alboroto a su derecha la arrancó de sus deprimentes pensamientos y Hermione alzó la mirada, para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy respirado agitadamente, luego de entrar con torpeza a aquella especie de cueva, e interrumpiendo la paz de la castaña.

-¿Draco?-El muchacho se giró para mirarla como si recién hubiese reparado en su presencia, y sonrió mientras la recorría con la mirada.

-Mira quien está por aquí. Pensé que no te permitían venir para este lado...

Draco Malfoy era un idiota. Si, quizás esa sería la palabra más apropiada para describirlo. Se había emancipado a los dieciséis, y ahora, un año después, era un completo desastre. Hermione sentía lástima por él. O envidia, quizás. Nunca había estado segura de cuál de las dos emociones predominaba.

Draco había sido su amigo de la infancia, pero había decidido alejarse de todos los valores de su familia e irse para "el lado oscuro", según lo denominada su padre.

-No lo hacen. Pero este es el parque más lindo del pueblo.

-¡No me digas que ahora te dedicas a romper las reglas, Granger!

Hermione bufó, desviando la mirada.

-Claro que no.-Susurró.- ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al verlo tan agitado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Un tipo se enfadó porque le quité su dinero...Oye, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-El muchacho se inclinó y le arrebató el libro de las manos en un rápido movimiento, y la castaña gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.-Bueno, esto sí que no es la Biblia...

-¡Devuélvemelo!-Chilló la castaña, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su libro, mientras Draco lo mantenía en alto, leyéndolo con una sonrisita en el rostro. Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo por alcanzarlo sin tener que tocar a Draco, pero era prácticamente imposible.- ¡Draco, basta, dámelo!

-No puedo creer que a la mojigata Granger le guste el porno.-Comentó, soltado una risita.

Hermione se alejó de él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de indignación.

-Eso no te pertenece.-Susurró con la voz quebrada y Draco por fin se dignó a bajar el libro y volver a mirarla.

Inmediatamente, su expresión se volvió seria, y cerró el libro.

-Oye, Hermione, no-

-¿Vas a decírselo a mis padres?-Susurró la castaña, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Maldita sea, no-

-¡No maldigas!-Chilló Hermione, que estaba roja como un tomate y a punto de salir corriendo. Draco rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse a ella y tenderle el libro.

-No quería hacerte llorar, Hermione.-La castaña esbozó un mohín tan lindo que Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle, y estuvo a punto de extender la mano para secarle las lágrimas cuando ella levantó la manga de su sweater y se las secó de un manotazo.-No se lo voy a decir a nadie, lo prometo.

-Más te vale.-Masculló la muchacha, quitándole el libro de las manos, y Draco esbozó una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer sino?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Preferirías no saberlo.

Draco soltó una carcajada, mirándola con los ojos brillantes desde su superior altura.

-Así que es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que las buenas son las peores.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No, no es cierto, Draco, y ahora, si me permites.

Hermione se giró, comenzando a caminar hacia las ramas del sauce llorón para salir de su pequeña cueva.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?-La castaña se giró, con un pie dentro y otro fuera.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido?-Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisita.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo cuando puedo escaparme.

Draco sonrió mientras la veía marcharse. Era una pequeña mojigata, pero seguía siendo igual de linda que siempre.

Era una lástima que nunca se fuese a fijar en él. Una verdadera lástima.

Hermione suspiró mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

Draco, a pesar de la forma radical en la que había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo pícaro muchacho de cabellos revueltos.

Era una lástima que nunca se fuese a fijar en ella. _Una verdadera lástima._

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

**Este primero es corto, es sólo una especie de prueba, prometo esforzarme más para el próximo. ¡Un beso y gracias por leerme!**

_**Emma.**_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Gracias por leer!

Me nombraron al inicio! GENIAL!

JAJAJAJA

¿Qué pensaron del primer outtake? Personalmente me encantó…

Dejen reviews si quieren otro capítulo…

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. Outtake 2

Hermione carraspeó y le sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio, a su reflejo.

"Estás espectacular." Dijo Ginny detrás de ella, y la castaña se giró para mirarse de costado.

Ocho meses habían pasado ya desde que Draco le pidiese matrimonio luego de tatuarle su nombre en la cadera, ocho meses en los cuales habían hecho tantas cosas que a Hermione le habían parecido años.

Habían encontrado otro departamento para vivir ellos dos solos, como un matrimonio, se habían mudado, habían preparado su boda, que sería una pequeña celebración con las personas más cercanas a ellos, y Hermione había comenzado con su tesis.

La castaña suspiró, mientras se alisaba la falda corta de su vestido.

Habían decidido que no necesitaban nada demasiado extravagante, no lo querían. Se casarían en el enorme jardín de la casa de Rocky, frente a sus viejos amigos, sus nuevos amigos de Seattle y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Hermione sentía una pequeñísima opresión en el pecho, y sabía que era porque no sería su padre quien la llevara al altar ese día.

Harry no era una mala opción, claro que no, pero como toda chica, desde los seis soñaba con caminar del brazo de su padre, para que luego él la entregara a su futuro esposo.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, a Hermione todavía le dolía. Le dolía saber que sus padres tenían tan arraigados sus prejuicios como para nunca volver a buscar a su hija. Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, porque ella estaba segura de que cuando tuviera un hijo, lo amaría más allá de todo, sin importar las decisiones que tomara en su vida.

La castaña suspiró, decidida a dejar de sufrir por la testarudez de sus padres, y le volvió a sonreír a su reflejo.

Su vestido de tiras finas blanco, ajustado en el busto, caía luego con una falda de seda hasta arriba de las rodillas.

Tenía el cabello apenas recogido, con sus suaves ondas cayendo sobre sus hombros, y Ginny había hecho un trabajo espectacular con el maquillaje.

"¿Mione?" La castaña se giró para encontrarse a Harry, muy atractivo en un traje azul marino. "Ya es hora. Si no bajas ahora, Draco va a hacer un pozo en el jardín de Rocky." Hermione soltó una risita y se acercó a él, aceptando su brazo.

Ginny se agarró a su otro brazo y así bajaron las escaleras los tres juntos.

Ginny soltó un pequeño gritito y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña antes de encontrarse con Rose en la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, y ambas se pararon en fila delante suyo.

Hermione inspiró hondo, mientras me mordía el labio.

Iba a casarse. Iba a casarse con Draco.

Una suave música inundó el lugar, y su corazón se estrujó en su lugar.

Harry le sonrió alentadoramente, y tomada de su brazo, la muchacha alcanzó sobre el césped detrás de sus amigas.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando divisó a s rubio, parado delante de la pérgola, junto a Neville. Él le sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Llevaba un traje gris impecable, que cubría todos sus tatuajes salvo el anillo en tinta negra sobre su dedo anular.

Era la primera vez que lo veía usar un traje, y se veía malditamente caliente. Hermione prometió obligarlo a usar traje más seguido.

Soltó una risita nerviosa cuando su prometido le guiñó un ojo, y ella le tiró un suave beso al aire, intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien? ¿Cómo era posible ser tan diferente a una persona, y complementarse con ella perfectamente?

Cada mañana, cuando Hermione se levantaba y veía a aquel hombre hermoso durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, creía que no podía amarlo más, pero lo hacía.

Cada día lo amaba un poco más, era un amor tan grande y completo que dolía, pero la hacia la persona más feliz del mundo.

En cuanto llegaron frente a la pérgola, Draco la rodeó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y la estrechó contra él, secando sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

"Hola, mi amor." Susurró, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

"Hola, cielo." Respondió ella levantando la mano con la que no sostenía el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas para acariciar su pecho, tocando los botones de su camisa blanca. "Estas muy guapo."

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa desbordante de felicidad.

"Tú estás hermosa, cariño."

El pastor junto a ellos carraspeó, obligándolos a girarse con una sonrisita traviesa.

"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el amor de Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, y unirlos en sagrado matrimonio..."Luego de eso, Hermione ya no pudo escuchar más nada. Sólo pensaba en la mano de Draco, con sus largos dedos entrelazados con los de ella, y en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a su lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le echó una miradita a Draco, que intentaba reprimir una sonrisita.

"Concéntrate." Susurró él unos segundos luego, bajando la vista rápidamente para mirarla, y sonriendo antes de volver a mirar al pastor.

Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

Le era casi imposible concentrarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, justo en el momento en que deberían decir sus votos.

Habían estudiado sus votos como mínimo 100 veces. Los habían repasado hasta hartase. Pero en el momento en que se giraron, quedando frente a frente, todo se fue de su mente.

Todos la miraban, y Draco arqueó una ceja. Hermione dedujo por su expresión que sabía lo que sucedía, y como buen novio que era, estaba a punto de reírse de ella, por lo que la castaña lo censuró con la mirada antes de suspirar.

"Draco..." La castaña bajó la mirada para tomar las manos del cobrizo entre las suyas y jugar nerviosamente con los dedos.

"¿Si, cariño?" Preguntó él juguetonamente, con la malicia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero le sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo.

"Cariño, estos últimos años contigo han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Tú me liberaste." La castaña inspiró hondo, buscando inspiración de donde sea que pudiese sacarla. "Me demostraste quién soy realmente, y me amaste de esa forma. Sin intentar cambiarme, ni reprimirme. Y ese es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado jamás." Hermione se mordió el labio mientras estrechaba los dedos de Draco entre los suyos. "Tu amor es lo más valioso que tengo, y prometo cuidarlo, y cuidarte, por el resto de mi vida. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te he admirado, a pesar de no demostrarlo..." Hermione sonrió mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la barbilla del rubio. "Siempre adoré tu libertad y la forma en la que siempre serás tú mismo, sin importar a quien le guste. Tú me das fuerzas, me das seguridad, y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has echó y has sido por mí. Te amo." Hermione de encogió de hombros con una sonrisita en el rostro, mientras Draco procuraba no echarse a llorar como un idiota. "Te amo más de lo que nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien, y este amor que tenemos no hace más que crecer y crecer día a día." Hermione suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. "Prometo estar siempre a tu lado, amarte, apoyarte y hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi amor."

Su pequeña audiencia estalló en aplausos, algunos de ellos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y Draco se inclinó para besarla en la sien.

"Vas a hacerme llorar y Neville no me lo dejará olvidar jamás." Susurró, y Hermione soltó una risita.

"Creo que quedas excusado para mariconear a gusto. Pero sólo porque es nuestra boda." Susurró la castaña, y Draco se alejó con una sonrisita en el rostro.

"Hermione..." Susurró un segundo después, mientras levantaba una de sus grandes manos para acariciar la mejilla de su castaña, que apoyó suavemente su cabeza contra su palma. "Mi pequeña. Antes de conocerte, mi mundo estaba vacío. Repleto de intentos por vivir el momento y por sentir algo de felicidad, pero completamente vacío de sentido. Y luego tú apareciste y me cegaste con esa increíble luz que tienes. Luego de ti, nada tuvo sentido salvo tu risa, tu felicidad y tu amor, cariño. Te convertiste en mi sol, en el centro de mi universo, y comprendí que contigo, no necesitaba ningún vicio para sentirme vivo. Sólo te necesitaba a ti. Agradezco al cielo todos los días por lo afortunado que soy al tenerte en mi vida, Hermione. Eres la mujer más hermosa y adorable que se ha cruzado en mi camino alguna vez, y prometo cuidarte con mi vida por el resto de mis días, darte todo lo que necesites y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo." Draco sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la castaña. "Te amo." Susurró, antes de que los invitados a su pequeña boda volvieran a aplaudir, entusiasmados.

"Buena improvisación." Susurró la castaña mientras se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un cálido beso en su mejilla, y Draco le sonrió traviesamente. Él también se había quedado en blanco.

El resto de la ceremonia fue un borrón para Hermione. Todo salvo el momento en que se colocaron los anillos, tapando los que tenían tatuados de antaño, mientras se miraban con adoración, o el momento en que el pastor le anunció a Draco que podía besarla, y él la levantó del suelo teatralmente antes de pegar sus labios a los de la castaña.

La celebración luego de la ceremonia sería un sencillo almuerzo en un salón cerca de su casa, que poseía unos enormes ventanales a modo de pared, lo que dejaba entrar la luz e iluminaba todo el espacio, con un total de 50 invitados.

A Hermione le pareció perfecto e íntimo, pero se agarró la cabeza cuando Neville se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta mientras golpeaba repetidamente su copa con una cuchara de té.

"Neville, ya te están escuchando." Le susurró Harry cuando vio que su amigo no dejaba de golpear la copa. "Vas a romperla."

Neville soltó una carcajada y dejó la copa sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

"Bueno... Como Hermione no me eligió para llevarla hasta el altar..." Neville carraspeó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para echarle una miradita acusadora a la castaña, quien le respondió rodándole los ojos. "Me toca decir el discurso, y es por eso que ahora voy a contarles la historia que todos quieren saber. ¿Cómo fue que este degenerado..." Neville levantó una mano hacia Draco antes de moverla para señalar a Hermione. "... Terminó casándose con esta dulzura? Pues, debo admitir que esto es gracias a mí." Sentenció, y Hermione soltó una risita.

"No es cierto."

"Claro que lo es." Neville sonrió engreídamente. "Podría haber llamado a alguno de los otros tatuadores, pero no lo hice. Llamé a Draco porque sabía que el idiota llevaba perdido por ti desde hacía años." Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrió, encantada. "Hermione entró en ese bar toda asustadiza buscando hacerse un tatuaje, la primera mala acción de su vida, y yo llamé a Draco para que se lo hiciera, antes de verlo correr tras ella y besarla contra una pared. Y así fue como participé en esta historia de amor. Pueden agradecerme luego." Neville volvió a sentarse, haciendo que los invitados soltarán carcajadas ante su ridículo discurso.

Ginny también dijo algunas palabras, y su discurso fue tan emotivo que Hermione no pudo parar de llorar mientras su amiga hablaba de lo mucho que Draco y ella merecían ser felices juntos.

Al final de la fiesta, luego de bailar hasta hartarse y de cambiarse de ropa, Hermione y Draco se despidieron de sus amigos mientras se alejaban en un coche alquilado hacia el aeropuerto, en donde tomarían un vuelo para pasar dos semanas de luna de miel en Nueva York.

Draco hubiera querido llevarla a recorrer Europa y otros destinos extravagantes, pero Hermione lo había convencido de que siempre había soñado con conocer Nueva York, y que ella no necesitaba ningún destino extravagante. Sólo lo necesitaba a él.

Después de todo, de eso se trataba. Estar juntos. Amarase durante semanas sin interrupción. Estrenar su reciente y maravilloso matrimonio.

Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz mientras se abrazaba a su marido de camino al aeropuerto, y Draco sabía que no importaba cuanto hiciera ni cuanto le diera a Hermione en su vida, nunca sería suficiente para compensar todo lo que ella le daba ni todo lo que ella significaba para él día a día.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Segundo Outtake, la boda! Espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles, todas ustedes! Un enorme beso y abrazo. Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Dejen reviews si les gustó el capítulo… o si quieren el siguiente…

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	9. Outtake 3

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca con un jadeo, abriendo los ojos como platos sin despegar la mirada del signo '+'.

_Oh, Dios. Oh mi Dios._

-Cielos.-Susurró, antes de inspirar hondo y dejar el test de embarazo sobre el mueble del baño, mirándose al espejo con los ojos como platos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte de la habitación, pero lo ignoró, mientras se levantaba con manos temblorosas la playera blanca que traía puesta y posicionaba una mano sobre su estómago.

Su hijo crecía allí.

_Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo._

-Hola, pequeñín.-Susurró, bajando la mirada hacia su ombligo y con una sonrisa cada vez más grande extendiéndose por su rostro.-Hola, mi amor.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, y se las secó lentamente, sin dejar de observar su estómago.

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Tenía que ir a la doctora, averiguar de cuánto tiempo estaba embarazada, decirle a Draco...

_Decirle a Draco._

La castaña lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se iba a poner loco de felicidad.

Dos años después de casarse, habían decidido que querían ampliar la familia, pero las cosas no habían ido como ellos se imaginaban.

Según los análisis a los que se habían sometido, no había nada mal en ninguno de ellos, pero Hermione creía que habían cometido un error, porque ella no podía quedar embarazada.

Simplemente, no sucedía.

Ahora, cuatro años después de aquel hermoso día en que se convirtieron marido y mujer, cuando estaban comenzando a considerar la idea de la adopción, aquello sucedió.

Y Hermione se sentía la mujer más feliz del Universo entero.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar con un _ringtone _estruendoso, y con un suspiro se encaminó hacia la habitación para tomarlo entre sus manos.

"Ginny." Dijo en cuanto se llevó el aparatito al oído. "¿Todo bien?"

"No, todo mal. El idiota de mi marido está tatuando a una perra en una teta, ¡En una teta!" Chilló su amiga al otro lado de la línea, y Hermione soltó una carcajada para luego hacer una mueca.

Ginny y Harry se habían casado hacía dos años, y eran el matrimonio más tormentoso que Hermione había conocido. Siempre peleaban, pero siempre, siempre, se reconciliaban. Y más te valía no estar cerca cuando lo hacían, o terminarías traumado.

"Eso es algo extremo."

"¿¡Te parece!?" Ginny bufó. "Me fui de allí para no tener que verla babeando sobre él como una idiota. Quítate, mierda."

"¿Gin?"

"Lo siento, un imbécil en mi camino."

"Relájate, sabes que Harry no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti."

"Hermione, se va a pasar la próxima media hora mirando el seno de otra mujer." Ginny soltó un gimoteo. "Y encima era un seno mucho más grande que el mío."

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con un suspiro.

"A Harry no le va a interesar, estoy segura. Oye, Al, ¿Sabes si Draco seguía allí cuando te fuiste?"

"Estaba terminando con un chico y se iría a casa, ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, sólo... No."

Luego de cortar la llamada con su amiga, Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta.

Desde que Draco había abierto su propio local, con Harry y Neville como socios, se encontraba mucho más ocupado que de costumbre, y había noches en las que Hermione no veía las horas de que regresara a casa.

Si a eso se le sumaba su propio trabajo como maestra de una escuela primaria, se podía presumir que no poseían de demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, pero ellos lo habían hecho funcionar.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se habían casado, y ambos habían descubierto que el matrimonio no era un cuento de hadas el cien por ciento del tiempo, pero a pesar de las peleas estúpidas y las frustraciones, su amor era tan inmenso como el primer día, o incluso más.

Finalmente, con una sonrisita bailando en su rostro, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina de su departamento, poniéndose a cocinar algo bastante elaborado para despejar los nervios de su cabeza.

A las nueve y cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió, seguido de un "¡Cariño, estoy en casa!".

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido, pero en lugar de eso terminó de acomodar la lasaña sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada justo cuando Draco entraba en la cocina-comedor con una sonrisa.

"Hola, pequeña."

"Hola, nene." Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios, pegándose a él mientras lo sentía rodear su cintura con sus grandes brazos y levantarla del suelo.

"Parece que alguien me extrañó hoy." Susurró su marido contra sus labios, y Hermione sonrió.

"Mucho." Volvió a besarlo antes de apartarse y apoyarse contra la encimera, mirándolo con una sonrisita en los labios.

Draco se quitó en abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de una de las sillas, mientras miraba a Hermione, luego a la mesa y luego a Hermione de nuevo, arqueando una ceja ante la extraña actitud de su mujer.

"¿Sucede algo?" Hermione se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la lasaña. "Hiciste mucha comida." Murmuró.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

"Supongo." Susurró la castaña. "Es que ahora debo comer por dos."

En menos de un segundo, la cabeza del rubio saltó como un resorte hacia ella, y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

"Tú..."

"Sí."

"Nosotros..."

"Sí." Hermione sonrió todavía más ampliamente, mientras veía las reacciones de su esposo reflejadas en su apuesto rostro mientras asimilaba la noticia.

"Estás embarazada." Murmuró finalmente, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras se enderezaba.

"Vamos a ser padres."

Draco soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras se plantaba frente a ella en dos pasos y se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a ella.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras lo veía levantarle la remera y enterrar el rostro en su vientre.

"Cielos, cielos, cielos, voy a ser padre." Un sollozo se le escapó a la castaña, que asintió, sin poder parar de llorar. "Vamos a tener un hijo."

"Sí, mi amor." Susurró Hermione, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su esposo, que se separó unos centímetros de ella para mirarla desde abajo con sus preciosos ojos grises brillantes.

Estaba llorando. Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto llorar nunca. Y ahora estaba llorando.

Otro sollozo se escapó de la garganta de la castaña segundos antes de que su marido se pusiera de pie y la envolviera entre sus grandes brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo."

"Te amo, cariño."

"Vas a ser el mejor padre de todo el mundo." Susurró Hermione contra su cuello, y Draco sonrió mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

"Vamos a hacerlo bien, pequeña, vamos a hacerlo bien."

* * *

**Yyyyyyyy, acá tienen otro Outtake. ¿Demasiado pequeño? Pero la verdad es que no me importa porque LO AMO. (Soy muy humilde, lo sé.) Casi me largo a llorar escribiéndolo, y quizás sea porque estoy hecha un trapo de piso últimamente, pero así fue. **

**Emma.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Me encantó este capítulo! Es perfecto…

¡Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente Outtake pueden decírmela y yo me encargare de comunicársela a la autora!

¡AMO ESTA HISTORIA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
